Juntos por elección
by Tamy Lautner
Summary: Situado en un Panem cada vez más cansado de la opresión de Snow, sin el riesgo de entrar en la cosecha... ¿podrán Katniss y Peeta encontrar el camino el uno al otro? ¿Se dará una Rebelión? Pasen y lean :)
1. Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Katniss<strong>

_Respira, eres libre._

_Respira, un miedo menos._

_Respira, ¿cómo respirar tranquila si a Prim aún le quedan cuatro años de tortura?_

No, no puedo respirar tranquilamente.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número diecinueve. Debería estar feliz, más que feliz de hecho. Al fin soy libre de la cosecha, libre del miedo porque ese día se acerque y si llega; es solo un día más, ya no me pueden elegir… Eso debería pensar, pero no puedo. Siento más miedo incluso. Mi hermana sigue en la cosecha, por cuatro años más y en ese tiempo, si la eligen no podré hacer nada para impedir que vaya a Los Juegos.

Debo dejar de pensar en eso, luego buscaré alguna solución pero por el momento mi principal problema es traer algo para comer. Me levanto de la cama que comparto con mi hermana y me cambio, no es que tenga mucha ropa como para elegir. Me pongo lo usual: el mismo pantalón verde, el mismo polo negro, las botas que siempre uso para cazar y la infaltable casaca de caza de mi padre. Me trenzo el cabello y me dispongo a salir del cuarto, mi bolsa para las presas está justo a la puerta así que la tomaré de camino, luego iré a encontrarme con Gale en nuestro sitio habitual en el bosque… _como siempre_.

-¿Katniss? –La voz somnolienta de mi pequeña hermana me llama desde el otro lado de la cama- ¿A dónde vas?

-Debo salir, Prim, ve a dormir. Volveré antes que te vuelvas a despertar –le digo y la vuelvo a arropar con la sábana, estamos en primavera así que no hace tanto frío. Le acaricio el cabello con el fin que se vuelva a dormir. Al parecer mi hermana tiene otros planes porque de pronto se descubre.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Katniss! –Prim se sienta para poder abrazarme- te quiero mucho, Kat. Eres la mejor hermana –me dijo, luego besó mi mejilla.

-Gracias, patito, tú también eres la mejor hermana –le digo devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-¿No irás a cazar en este día, no? –frunzo el ceño, Prim sabe que debo cazar o no tendremos qué comer. Creo que mi cara habla por sí sola porque al instante que me ve, me dice- pero, Katniss, hoy es tu cumpleaños… Es una fecha especial. Doblemente especial si contamos que no es cualquier cumpleaños sino que cumples diecinueve, lo que significa: no más cosecha para ti –_pero sí para ti_, pienso inmediatamente. Prim se ve muy entusiasmada, más de lo usual…_algo se trae entre manos_ –sé que no conseguiré hacerte cambiar de opinión. Eres demasiado terca. Solo prométeme algo, ¿sí?

Definitivamente se trae algo entre manos, su tono es más dulzón de lo usual y me está haciendo esos ojitos de cachorro abandonado. Prim sabe que no le puedo negar nada cuando hace eso –Está bien, patito. ¿De qué se trata? –le digo con auténtica curiosidad.

-Oh, ya verás… Es un sorpresa así que espero que cuando vuelvas me hagas caso cuando te diga que hagas algo –el brillo en los ojos de Prim es algo que pocas veces veo. Mi patito está entusiasmada y feliz, no puedo negarle que siga con ese humor durante todo el día, no tenemos muchas cosas por las que estar felices.

-Está bien. Vuelvo pronto –me despido de ella con un abrazo y salgo rumbo al bosque.

* * *

><p>Gale está sentado en la roca de siempre. Decido hacerle una broma y asustarlo así que voy más sigilosa de lo normal a su encuentro, me acerco a él por su espalda. Abro los brazos como para agarrar sus hombros con fuerza, ya estoy cerca, muy cerca.<p>

-Si alguien te viera, le pacerías loca, Catnip –me dice Gale sin siquiera voltear –lo que no es un error del todo, si lo pensamos bien, ¿no es así? –bajé los brazos antes que volteara a verme con esa sonrisa burlona que pone cuando descubre lo que haré antes que lo haga. Me conoce bien.

-¡Maldición, Gale! –exclamo, me ha arruinado una buena broma. Nunca he podido asustar a Gale, lo he intentado una pocas veces pero es casi imposible. Siempre me descubre antes que pueda realizar mi plan para asustarlo. Siempre tiene esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, _odio esa sonrisa_.

-Más suerte para a próxima. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Catnip –ni Gale ni yo somos personas que expresan sentimientos, de hecho nos incomoda a ambos. No me sorprende, sin embargo, que me abrace hoy. Yo lo abracé cuando él cumplió diecinueve, de manera incómoda lo abrazo de vuelta.

-Eh… Gracias, Gale –le digo cuando nos separamos.

-Y dime, ¿cómo se siente la libertad? –me pregunta.

-Sabes que no soy libre… nunca lo seré –suspiro mientras veo el horizonte y continúo luego de que nos volvimos a sentar –a Prim aún le quedan cuatro años y ya no puedo ofrecerme como voluntaria si es que la llaman –decirlo en voz alta es peor, es como admitir que le he fallado en protegerla -¡Dios! ¡Ya no puedo hace nada si eso pasa! Solo la veré irse y rogaré porque por algún milagro sea ella la que vuelva a casa –sé que me estoy mintiendo, Prim no tiene alguna oportunidad si la llaman, mi hermana es muy noble, es inocente, es incapaz de dañar a alguien, mucho menos matarlo.

-Shh… Tranquila, no la han llamado ni lo harán –algo en las palabas de Gale me produce miedo parecen ciertas y si no lo conociera tan bien diría que lo está prometiendo; sin embargo, con Gale nunca estoy segura, él puede leerme muy bien pero yo a él no_. _Gale no me ve, su mirada está perdida en algún punto en el horizonte. De repente voltea, me mira y me dice –pensemos mejor en otras cosas, al fin y al cabo es un día para celebrar –se pone a buscar algo en su bolso y saca una envoltura. No hace falta que me diga de dónde a sacó, el logo es inconfundible. La panadería Mellark. –Cuando pasé a intercambiar las pocas bayas que encontré hoy más temprano, no estaba el panadero sino uno de sus hijos…

-¿Cuál de todos? –no pude evitar preguntar inmediatamente. _Genial, Katniss, muy sutil_.

-No sé su nombre… el menor… Peter, creo –su rostro se ensombreció como si algo le disgustara–él… me ofreció esto –parecía que se hubiera interrumpido a sí mismo. Me ofreció la pequeña bolsita, seguía caliente.

¿Por qué tuvo que aceptarlo? Sabe lo que pienso de recibir caridad. Y más aun viniendo de Peeta Mellark,_ le debo más de lo que le puedo pagar_. Él me salvó la vida, la mía y la de mi familia, es una de las pocas cosas que Gale no sabe de mí, para ser sincera no lo sabe nadie, no puedo deberla alguna otra cosa más si no le he pagado aún mi deuda por el pan –Toma, no acepto caridad – le devolví la bolsita a Gale, me rehusaba a seguir debiéndole a Peeta.

Gale mostró una pequeña sonrisa de lado, sabe lo que pienso porque pensamos igual –Sabía que dirías eso, pero piensa en ello como un regalo de cumpleaños…es un pequeño regalo y ya saben que los regalos no exigen una paga ni se devuelven –sus ojos brillaron con diversión, me sentía excluida de algún chiste privado.

-Gracias, lo compartiremos –le aseguro, no pienso comer delante de él y no invitarle.

-Para nada, ya me comí el mío. Este es todo tuyo –me causó extrañeza que se negara a un pedazo de pan, creo que Gale estaba impaciente -¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo! _-¿No recibió acaso el mismo pan? Es el mismo pan simple que nos dan cuando intercambiamos con el panadero, ¿no?_, mantuve el rostro impasible para no dejarle ver mis pensamiento –No, no lo he visto. Peeta, eh… él dijo que… que este era para ti… y antes que peguntes, no, no sé por qué lo dijo –su cara estaba seria, sus ojos rehuían mi mirada por más que tratara que me viese, su mirada se desviaba a cualquier otro lugar, como si no quisiera que supiese algo. Algo esconde.

Me ocuparé de ello luego, ahora la bolsita de la panadería pesaba en mi mano, estaba caliente como rogándome a que la abriera. Finalmente cedí, no puede contenerme más y la abrí, con mucho cuidado como para no romper la bolsa. Al fondo de ella había un mediano bollo, no reconocía qué tipo de bollo era al fin y al cabo no es que supiera tampoco cuántas clases de bollos habían en la panadería, tenía suerte de recibir una hogaza de pan. Con mucho cuidado lo saqué de la bolsa, se sentía cremoso en mi mano, fue cuando estaba en mi mano fuera de la bolsa que lo reconocí, era un rollo de queso. Es mi favorito. Cuando iba con mi papá a intercambiar a la panadería, él siempre pedía uno para mí porque sabía que me encantaban, la boca se me hacía agua con solo verlo. _¿Cómo sabe Peeta que es mi favorito? No seas boba, él agarro el primer bollo que vio_. Tenía una especie de batalla interna, pero no me importaba por el momento, lo único importante es el rollo caliente de queso que estaba en mi mano. Lo mordí, saboreando cada segundo, son pocos los placeres que hay en esta vida y para mí este es uno de ellos así que si me veía ridícula o estaba desperdiciando tiempo para cazar no me importaba, este rollo de queso es un regalo por mi cumpleaños, esto me recuerda a mi padre, no de los recuerdos tristes sino de los alegres, de cuando intercambiaba ardillas por rollos de queso, de cuando cantaba y los sinsajos se detenían a escucharlo. Este rollo de queso me recuerda que tengo motivos por los cuales celebrar, he logrado mantener hasta ahora a mi familia viva y puedo llevar comida a la mesa de mi casa, Prim no ha salido seleccionada en la cosecha, ya no hay cosecha para mí, no es obligatorio ir a la escuela tampoco puedo no ir lo que significa más tiempo para pasar en el bosque cazando, más comida para mi familia. Ya me he acabado el rollo de queso cuando recuerdo que Gale estaba a mi lado y no le he invitado ni un pedazo –Lo lamento –le digo sincera –pensaba dejarte, pero…

-No necesitas explicarlo, Catnip, parece que son tus favoritos lo que explicaría muchas cosas, la verdad –ahora Gale estaba hablando incoherencias, ya le iba a peguntar de qué hablaba cuando me dijo –Vamos a cazar, no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero hemos perdido algo de tiempo y tengo esta vez un pedido especial así que debemos apresurarnos –fruncí el ceño, no sabía que cazáramos a pedido, Gale debió leer la confusión en mi rostro –Sae me ha pedido un pavo, pagará bien así que no me pude negar.

-Vamos, entonces –guardo la bolsita luego de doblarla con cuidado en mi bolsa, en un lugar donde no se ensuciará con la sangre de las presas. Ahora debo volver a la rutina, debo volver a mi vida…

* * *

><p>Habíamos logrado cazar 6 conejos que quedaron atrapados en las trampas de Gale, logré atravesar cuatro ardillas justo en los ojos consiguiendo que la carne se quedara intacta y conseguí un pavo silvestre de buen tamaño. Luego de despellejarlos y limpiarlos, los dividimos en las dos bolsas y los cambiamos en el pueblo. Pasamos por la panadería y esta vez sí estaba el señor Mellark e insistí en que no debía pagarme porque Peeta ya me había dado el rollo de queso como regalo, pero él fue más terco que yo y no me quedó otra opción que aceptar las dos hogazas de pan, iba a preguntar por Peeta para agradecerle en persona pero Gale estaba conmigo y no era algo que podía hacer frente a él, se sentía incorrecto, era como si invadiera mi espacio lo que era raro porque siempre estamos juntos y nunca he sentido algo parecido, así que no pregunté por él y nos fuimos. Cuando llegamos a la esquina donde se puede llegar al Quemadero, Gale volteó y se dirigió a mí.<p>

-Bien, ve a tu casa y yo me encargo de llevar esto a la grasienta Sae –él llevaba en su hombro el pavo mientras que en el otro llevaba colgando su bolsa de presas. Gale no era débil, era totalmente capaz de llevar ese pavo al Quemadero y sin ayuda –no frunzas el ceño, sé que piensas que te verás débil. No, no se trata de eso sino que le prometí a Prim que irías lo más pronto posible, ¿no la quieres dejar esperando, no?

Ahora estaba totalmente segura que había algo raro en Gale, no usaba la táctica de Prim sin un propósito. Pero era cierto, mi patito me estaba esperando, solo por eso lo dejaría pasar esta vez. Le dije que lo vería luego, los Hawthornes siempre iban a nuestra casa así como nosotras íbamos a la suya para fechas especiales. Caminé más rápido de lo usual rumbo a mi casa, de bien abrí la puerta unos brazos volaron a mi cintura. –También te extrañé, patito.

-Cuack, cuack –me respondió mi hermana riendo –ahora, apura y báñate, mamá te trenzará el cabello y te ha dejado sobre nuestra cama el vestido que te pondrás –miré fijamente a mi pequeña hermana, ¿desde cuando se paraba y me daba órdenes? Sobre todo bien específicas como si tuviera un tipo de horario o hubiera planeado algo, o… _¡Demonios! _–Muy tarde, Katniss, ya lo tengo todo preparado ahora ve y haz lo que digo, por favor… -puso los ojitos de cachorro que sabe que funcionan para que yo haga lo que ella quiera. Resignada fui a nuestro cuarto donde en un lado estaba la tina, Prim tenía todo listo. El vestido estaba sobre la cama, era de color azul podía verse que era de cuando mi madre vivía aún en la zona de los comerciantes, en el 'pueblo'…

-Úsalo, te verás preciosa –una voz que no creí oírla hoy habló a mis espaladas, volteo y veo a mi madre en el marco de la puerta del cuarto, empiezo a protestar. Sé el valor que tenían las ropas de mi madre de cuando aún era comerciante, no podía usarlo, para ella son importantes y significativos. –Es una fecha especial, insisto, úsalo.

Murmuro un gracias, mi madre se disculpa y me deja sola para que me bañe, antes de salir me dijo que le avisara para que me ayude con mi cabello. Luego de bañarme en un corto tiempo porque el agua estaba fría y aunque estábamos en primavera, el aire seguía siendo un poco frío y no quería resfriarme. No puedo resfriarme, ¿quién traerá la comida si estoy en cama enferma? Me cambié rápidamente y llamé a mi mamá para que me peinara, ella me hizo unas trenzas con un aspecto complicado pero resaltaba mi rostro. No reconocía a la persona en el espejo cuando me vi en él. La niña… no, la mujer del espejo se veía _bonita. Esa no soy yo._

-Te dije que te veías hermosa –me dijo mi madre parándose atrás mío con lágrimas en los ojos –te has vuelto una mujer muy bonita, mi Kitty-Kat –no he oído ese apodo desde que mi padre murió. Mis padres me llamaban así todo el tiempo, decían que de bebé cuando lloraba hacía sonidos de un gatito y por eso me pusieron Kitty y Kat de Katniss, mi madre estaba llorando –lamento no haber estado en este tiempo para ti. Lamento no ser tan fuerte como tú, hija. Pero te prometo que no más, aquí estoy para ti y para tu hermana. Lo siento tanto.

Mi madre lloraba libremente ahora, quería culparla, gritarle por todos estos años en que nos dejó por nuestra cuenta, por no cuidar de Prim, por no cuidar de mí, por ser egoísta y centrarse solamente en su dolor, como si nosotras… como si _yo_ no sintiera pena. Pero ve a mi madre llorando, sus palabras sinceras, sus disculpas sinceras y me sentía cansada, cansada de odiarla o de tratar de odiarla. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo –Está bien, mamá, lo importante es que ahora estás aquí. Te necesitamos… Prim te necesita –le digo. Ocultando mi debilidad, necesitaba de mi madre, siempre la necesité y no estuvo para mí…al menos lo estará para Prim, o eso espero. Mi madre promete que siempre estará presente para nosotras, luego de calmarnos y de esperar a que mi madre se tranquilice y sus ojos dejen de estar rojos, no queríamos preocupar a Prim ni nada. Escucho pasos en la sala, son muchos como para que solo sea Prim, mi madre murmura algo sobre estar listo algo y se va del cuarto diciéndome antes de salir del cuarto me dijo que saliera cuando estuviera lista.

Era oficial, mi familia se había vuelto loca, o tal vez la loca era yo… Como quiera que sea tomé una respiración profunda y salgo del cuarto, al entrar a la sala no me sorprende ve a los Hawthornes ahí, lo que me sorprende es ver a Madge ahí y tan cómoda jugando con Posy. Todos me abrazaron, fue incómodo porque me decían lo linda que me veía, luego de los abrazos vi en la mesa un jugoso pavo. Era el plato más grande que hemos tenido en esta casa, se me hacía agua a la boca con solo verlo.

-¿Necesitas un balde para tu baba? –una tímida Madge me dijo parándose a mi lado. Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, es increíble cómo nos volvimos amigas sin hablarnos tanto. Asiento con la cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta. Madge sonríe.

-Valió la pena cazarlo –una voz masculina a mi otro lado habló –Madge –Gale asiente mirando a mi amiga. Madge se sonrojó levemente, tan levemente que si no estuvieras a su lado como lo estaba yo no lo hubieras notado. No era la primera vez que veía que una chica reaccionaba así por Gale. De hecho, he escuchado a muchas chicas en la escuela decían que él es muy atractivo por ser alto, tener cabello oscuro y ojos grises, además según ellas tenía un aire de chico rebelde que lo volvía mucho más atractivo. No lo entiendo ni lo entenderé, para mí Gale es mi mejor amigo, nada más. No lo veo ni lo veré de otra forma. Además no tengo tiempo para ver a otros hombres, no me pienso enamorar porque eso conlleva al matrimonio y eso, a los hijos y no quiero nada de eso. Madge le contesta con un escueto 'Hola, Gale' y regresa a jugar con Posy quien la llamaba desde donde estaba sentada con su muñeca. Gale se fue a hablar con Vick, quien por ser el hermano que le sigue a Gale ya va siendo hora que aprenda a cazar así Gale se puede ir a trabajar a las minas y Vick se encargará de la caza por ello no desperdicia ningún momento en el que pueda brindarle algunos consejos de cómo colocar buenas trampas y cómo hacerlas. Tomo un momento para apreciar a mi familia y amigos, todos reunidos, felices y celebrando. Escucho que golpean la puerta, Prim estaba prendiendo la vieja radio de mi papá, tratando de agarrar alguna de las pocas estaciones cuya señal llega hasta la Veta y me pide que vaya a fijarme la puerta, que mi mamá no puede porque está en la cocina con Hazelle, la mamá de Gale, preparando algo. Camino hacía la puerta y la abro.

-Hola, Katniss. Eh… feliz cumpleaños –las facciones del hombre frente a mí son típicas a las de los comerciantes así como su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules que me miraban con mucha intensidad, hay algo en su mirada que hace que mi estómago se sienta raro, espero que no esté enferma; lo que más capta tu atención son sus largas pestañas son tan rubias y tan largas que te preguntas cómo es que no se enredan cuando parpadea. No parecía querer apartar los ojos de mí, se da cuenta que lo estoy mirando y baja la mirada sonrojado. No, sonrojado era poco, el pobre chico estaba totalmente rojo y no sé por qué. No lo puedes confundir por otra persona, yo en especial no puedo. _Le debo demasiado…_

Ahí, en mi puerta y con una caja en su mano estaba parado Peeta Mellark.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Hace muuuucho tiempo que regreso a FFN, tuve algunas complicaciones pero ya estoy aquí y estrenando nueva historia así que... ¿qué les parece? ¿Les gusta? ¿La odian?

Aquí les dejo el resumen ya que ene le summary no entra completo _(y seamos sinceros, apesto con los summarys)_:

Es básicamente la historia de Katniss y Peeta, pero sin los juegos. Mi idea original es contar cómo se conocen y se enamoran sin la presión de los juegos pero con la Rebelión más adelante. Algunas partes las agarraré del libro, la mayoría saldrá de mi cabeza que me tortura con esta historia todo el día.

Déjenme un review con sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos... si tienen peticiones que querer que algo pase en la historia mándenme un PM que aún estoy a tiempo de cambiarla. Feel free de escribirme!

Nos leemos luego y mil gracias por leer,

Tamy :)


	2. Invitación

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes le pertenecen a la brillante Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Peeta<strong>

_¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?!_

No puedo irme ahora, es muy tarde para eso. Katniss está frente a mí con un hermoso vestido azul que acentúa sus curvas, muy poca de sus ropas logran eso, este vestido es una de ellas, acentúa los lugares justos, es como si esa prenda estuviera hecho para ella y su cabello perfectamente trenzado de tal manera que resalta su bello rostro, ese rostro con sus facciones de comerciante por parte de su madre pero con el color oliváceo típico de la gente de la Veta como su padre. Toda ella es una belleza, sus profundos ojos grises me veían de manera curiosa. Está radiante, _¡demonios, deja de mirarla que pareces idiota!_ Mi propia mente me gritaba, y tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado solo observándola? Debe pensar que estoy loco, bajo la mirada rogando al cielo porque mi vergüenza no sea notoria. Juzgando por el calor en mis mejillas, esta debe ser más que visible.

-Eh…gracias– una voz de angelical me dice, levanto la mirada para encontrarme con una Katniss de rostro impasible, mi mente buscaba alguna frase con la que pueda empezar una conversación, algo ingenioso pero mi mente estaba en blanco. Nunca me ha pasado esto, sé que tengo ventaja en cuanto a palabras, sé cómo y qué decir en el momento exacto… bueno, hasta ahora. _¿A qué vine?_

De repente se abre más la puerta y aparece Prim que abraza a Katniss sin notar mi presencia y le pregunta qué hace tanto tiempo en la puerta, es en ese momento que nota que estoy parado ahí.

–Oh, hola, Peeta. ¡Qué bien! ¡Justo en el momento exacto! Pasa, tenemos un pavo que por su aspecto promete estar delicioso- _¡Ah! Por eso vine... El cumpleaños de Katniss. Concéntrate, Peeta. _Mi mente aún no comprende del todo la situación pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por aparentar que estoy calmado y le respondo a Prim.

-Ehm… sí, acá está el pastel como especificaste– le digo mientras muestro el paquete llevaba en las manos y del cual me había olvidado momentos antes, veo por el rabillo del ojo que Katniss frunce el ceño, creo que no sabía que Prim había ordenado el pastel, Prim abre sus ojos ligeramente dándome a entender que no era algo de lo que se suponía que debía decir, pero es que la presencia de Katniss me vuelve idiota. _¡Genial, se supone que soy bueno con las palabras y lo estoy empeorando todo!_ -¡Qué lindo gesto de Madge por comprar el pastel! Al igual que el tuyo cuando fuiste con ella para que eligieras el sabor– le digo tratando de salvar la situación de algún modo y como para verme más convincente esbozo una sonrisa, nuevamente mirando por el rabillo del ojo Katniss muestra algo de sorpresa que rápidamente vuelve a poner su rostro impasible, Prim sonríe de una manera más cálida lo que hace creer que tal vez no haya arruinado todo aún. Sin embargo no confío plenamente en mí mismo cuando estoy en presencia de Katniss –en cuanto a tu oferta, me encantaría pasar pero me necesitan en la panadería– me disculpo y le doy el paquete, ella lo agarra por la base para que el decorado no se estropee y me dispongo a voltear y reanudar mi camino.

-_Deberíasquedarte_ –fue una frase pronunciada tan rápidamente que creo que es invención de mi cerebro así que para cerciorarme volteo y veo a una Katniss con una mirada fija a sus pies, Prim parece igual de sorprendida que yo porque sus ojos estaban por salirse de su rostro –¿Disculpa?– pregunté, _en serio no creo que he oído bien_. Katniss cuadra los hombros, levanta la vista y la fija en mis ojos, su mirada de determinación es intensa y debo desviar mi vista para no perderme en sus profundos ojos grises y empezar a babear. Su determinación es una de las cosas que más admiro de ella –Dije que deberías quedarte, lo justo es que comas el pastel que hiciste y tenemos suficiente comida para invitarte, así que…- _Que alguien me pellizque, creo que estoy soñando, _Katniss Everdeen me acaba de invitar a celebrar su cumpleaños con ella. Sería genial pasar y hablar con ella y tal vez las cosas vayan tan bien que podríamos quedar para otro día, escucho una risa masculina proveniente de la casa y recuerdo que Gale Hawthorne debe estar adentro –No quiero importunar, no te preocupes. Disfruta el pastel.

-Por favor, Peeta –su voz es como un coro de ángeles jamás me cansaría de oírla, pero es el tono con el que lo dice lo que llama mi atención parece necesitado, como si _necesitara_ que yo estuviera ahí y quién era yo como para negarle esa petición. _Quien era yo para negarle algo… punto_ –Quédate, no importunas ni nada– le respondo con una sonrisa sincera y con un apenas audible 'ok'. Prim movía su mirada entre su hermana y yo, como si saliera de trance me dirige una sonrisa que me muestra que oculta algo o que sabe algo que yo no, gira como entrando a la casa y nos dice -¡Genial! Pasen, pondré esto en el centro de la mesa.

_Dios, si por algún milagro te caigo bien, no permitas que haga el ridículo hoy…_ con ese pensamiento entro a la casa luego de Katniss cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. En la sala estaban todos los Hawthornes, los hombres estaban hablando entre ellos mientras que la pequeñita estaba en el suelo jugando con su muñeca y hablando animadamente con Madge quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas con una sonrisa sincera atendiendo lo que la pequeña le decía y contestándole de vuelta, no veía por ningún lado ni a la mamá de Katniss ni a la mamá de Gale. Como si todos estuvieran sincronizados, todos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo y vieron a Katniss para luego dirigir y fijar su mirada a mí, me sentía fuera de lugar. _No debí haber aceptado la invitación _–Ven, te presentaré– me dijo escuetamente Katniss sacándome de mis pensamientos. La seguí y ofrecí mi mano a todos, a Vick, a Rory y a Gale Hawthorne con quien tuvimos un muy pequeño concurso de quién apretaba la mano más fuerte del otro.

-Mellark –me dice Gale haciendo contacto visual más del necesario conmigo. Su mirada era dura, seria, como si me estuviera retando a algo.

-Gale –le respondo, mantengo la mirada pero no con la misma severidad. Supongo que le dio mi regalo a Katniss, 'supongo' porque él no me ha confirmado nada. _¿Debería preguntarle a Katniss? Sería una buena manera de iniciar una conversación…. Y como al parecer no tengo ningún otro tema del que hablar… ¿Por qué no?_ Creo que pasamos mucho tiempo apretando al mano del otro porque Katniss sujeta delicadamente el brazo de Gale que me está dando la mano, como diciéndole que se detenga. En seguida, Gale deja ir mi mano y me mira con un aire de superioridad para luego ve a Katniss. No me gusta cómo la mira, es como si la considerara de su propiedad. _Tal vez sí lo es, Peeta. _¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Hasta mi mente me dice lo que vengo oyendo todos los domingos que los veo llegar al pueblo a intercambiar lo que cazan… juntos! _Tienes una oportunidad aquí, Peeta. No la desperdicies. _Es verdad, por más que Gale quiera mostrar que Katniss le pertenece no puede evitar que ella rechace su contacto como ahora que él pone su mano sobre la de ella y ella rápidamente aleja la suya, quizás aún hay esperanza y ellos no son pareja como todo el mundo cree.

-Hola, Peeta –una voz familiar me saluda, aunque solo la escucho raras veces sé a quién le pertenece porque siempre pasa por la panadería a comprar.

-¿Cómo estás, Madge? –le respondo con una sonrisa. Madge es una de las pocas personas que son sinceras en el pueblo, no habla mucho pero es experta en escucharte y te brinda consejos cuando los necesitas.

-Bien, no sabía que Prim también te había invitado– esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a Hawhorne que no me rendiré cuando se refiere a Katniss salvo que ella misma así me lo pida.

-No, de hecho, no fue Prim– la cara de Madge muestra curiosidad y antes que siquiera forme la pregunta, fijo mi mirada en Gale y digo –fue Katniss– muestro una sonrisa inocente como para que no se note que lo que he hecho es aceptar el reto de Gale Hawthorne. Veo de reojo a Katniss, lo último que quiero hacer es incomodarla y menos en el día de su cumpleaños. Me asombro al ver que su cabeza esta gacha y, si no me equivoco, creo que veo un poco de rubor.

-Qué raro… Katniss no invitaría a un comerciante a su cumpleaños, así que mejor te sugeriría que no mientas, _Peter_– sabe que ese no es mi nombre, hizo lo mismo en la mañana y amablemente le pedí que lo corrigiera. Esta vez en cambio lo hizo por decisión propia. Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión seguramente me habría reído le habría vuelto a decir que ese no es mi nombre y que la próxima vez lo diga bien, pero no frente a Katniss. _NO. FRENTE. A. KATNISS._ Apenas tengo una oportunidad con la chica de mis sueños y no dejaré que una niñería, como el pronunciar mal mi nombre, dé una mala impresión de mí. Abro mi boca para responderle a Gale, pero soy interrumpido por la voz más hermosa que he escuchado.

-Es _Peeta_, Gale, y sí, _yo_ lo invité. Él hizo el pastel, debemos ser agradecidos e invitarlo a que lo pruebe. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, ¿no crees?– sus miradas se conectan y luchan entre ellas. Por un momento creo que es algo que no debería ve pero me siento mesmerizado por la potencia de ambas miradas. Uno diría que Gale por su tamaño y contextura intimida, pues están en lo cierto y si a eso le sumamos la mirada que le está dando a Katniss, estoy seguro que cualquiera se orinaría de miedo en ese instante. Cualquiera menos Katniss, ella tiene esa fiereza dentro de ella, le devuelve la mirada con igual de fuerza, sus ojos grises se vuelven duros y muestran severidad… si las miradas mataran, estaríamos enterrando a Gale ahora. No puedo evitar fijar mis ojos en ella. Madge, quien está a mi lado, usa su mano para empujar mi barbilla hacía arriba logrando que cierre mi boca. _No me había dado cuenta que tenía la boca abierta, ¿no habré estado babeando, o sí?_ Sigilosamente paso la parte trasera de mi mano por mi boca ahora cerrada para quitar algún resto de baba que pueda haber, menos mal no hay nada. Madge me mira con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sé lo que piensa: descubrió el secreto de Peeta Mellark. Lo cierto es que hace años dejó de ser un secreto, casi todo el mundo lo sabe, todo el mundo… excepto Katniss.

-Eh… chicos, la mesa está servida. Vamos a comer– nos dice Prim asomando su cabeza o la puerta de la cocina. Solo con esa frase el momento de tensión entre Gale y Katniss parece esfumarse. Katniss me presenta a su madre y a la mamá de Gale, así como a la pequeñita, Posy. Creo que le caigo bien porque enseguida me está contando su día a detalle y me pregunta sobe mi trabajo en la panadería como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Ya, Posy. Deja tranquilo a Peeta– le dice su mamá dándole una de esas miradas universales que las mamás usan para no regañarte en público pero te hacen saber con ellas que cometiste un error. Posy baja la mirada a su plato y pincha un poco de carne de manera desganada, me siento mal por ella. No tiene la culpa de ser curiosa.

Como para alegrarle el un humor un poco le digo– Hey, Posy, la próxima vez que pases por la panadería te daré una galletita, ¿está bien?– instantáneamente su cara se ilumina.

-¿De las bonitas que están en la vitrina?– sus ojitos brillan, es totalmente adorable.

-Por supuesto, es más, me aseguraré que tenga tu nombre en ella– le digo con una sonrisa. Hazelle trata de decirme que no es necesario pero le digo que insisto, me agradece y seguimos comiendo en silencio. Nadie habla, Prim apenas hace comentarios y Katniss se le nota más y más incómoda. _Quizás no debí venir… _Luego de la cena, sirven el pastel.

Debajo de la mesa cruzo los dedos rogando porque a Katniss le guste. El pimer pedazo se lo sirven a Katniss quien rápidamente toma un poco con su cuhara y lo prueba. _¿Acaso eso que veo ahí es una sonrisa? _Orgullo, puro orgullo. YO hice sonreír a Katniss Everdeen. Se siente tan bien poder afirmar eso. En seguida se sirven más platos y todos tienen un pedazo de pastel al frente suyo.

-¿Y bieeeeen… no tienes algo que decirle a Peeta, Katniss?– la pequeña Prim le dice a Katniss, sus ojos brillan con picardía y su rostro lucha por contener una sonrisa. Al parecer ella no es tan buena escondiendo sus emociones como Katniss. Katniss levanta la mirada, mira a Prim y luego me mira a mí. Me obligo a mantener el contacto visual.

-Gracias, Peeta, el pastel está delicioso– su voz es un susurro; sin embargo, llego a oír lo que dice, inmediatamente le sonrío, creo que es un acto reflejo cuando se trata de Katniss. Le respondo un simple 'de nada' y todos seguimos comiendo. Gale tiene cara de constipado, si no estuviera toda la familia de Katniss seguramente me habría reído. Muerdo mi legua para contener mi risa, su cara es muy graciosa.

-¿Sabes? Yo no oí las gracias por el pavo de esta noche…- dice Gale tratando de sonar casual pero fallando miserablemente. Claro que cuanto refiere a Katniss, ella no se da cuenta. Katniss sigue comiendo, lo que me alegra, no sé si no escuchó lo que dijo Gale o lo está ignorando. Como quiera que fuese, es Prim quien le contesta.

-No seas bobo, Gale. No te agradece porque no fuiste tú el responsable del pavo… a todo caso debería agradecer a Sae porque ella lo preparó– dice Prim sonriendo, ella tampoco se ha dado cuenta que la frase iba dirigida hacia ella. Casi me atoro tratando de contener mi risa. Los niños se levantaron de la mesa y salieron a la calle a jugar, Posy volvió al suelo con su muñeca y Madge fue a jugar con ella. Las mamás se encargaban de levantar la mesa, solo estábamos Prim, Gale, Katniss y yo.

-Y lo haré, le llevaré un poco de comida y de pastel, ¿no te molesta no, Peeta?– Katniss sigue hablando en susurros, no sé por qué. No es como si le fuera a morder ni nada… yo no soy el que da miedo de los dos.

-Para nada, es tu pastel y es tu cumpleaños. Se hará lo que quieras– y lo digo en serio. _Siempre haré lo que quieras_. Casi suelto esa frase sin pensar. Ahora sí estoy casi seguro que mi menté colapsó, ha tenido demasiado de Katniss Everdeen por hoy. Será mejor que me vaya antes que termine arruinando mi oportunidad, _no es como si la haya aprovechado tampoco…_ -eh… creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya anocheció y mi familia debe anda preguntándose por dónde estoy– me levanto de la mesa, siento como Katniss también se levanta. Creo que viene a despedirse de mí, pero de pronto gira y se dirige a la cocina. Trato con todas mis fuerzas de mantener mi cara impasible, pero creo que no lo logro por completo porque oigo la risa amortiguada de Gale.

Me despido de todos y cada uno, Madge me dice que se irá en unos minutos, le ofrezco esperarla e irnos juntos pero me dice que vaya avanzando, que seguro mi familia debe estar preocupada. Lo que no es cierto, seguro mis hermanos y mi padre lo están, mi madre… ella es un caso aparte. Voy a la cocina a despedirme de la mamás, cuando veo a Katniss amarrando un pequeño paquete, me despido de las mamás y antes que me despida de Katniss, ella me dice: -Vamos, Peeta.

_Listo, me volví loco_. No hay forma que ella haya dicho eso. _Finge tranquilidad, Peeta_. –¿Acaso vendrás conmigo, Katniss?– uso un tono juguetón, como para aliviar un poco la situación, no quiero que su mamá piense que soy un tonto o que sienta tensión en el ambiente.

-Pensaba… ¿o te avergüenza que te vean con alguien de la Veta? –Katniss no entendió que estaba jugando solamente, veo por el reojo cómo su mamá le da una mirada severa peo ella la ignora, su ceño está fruncido, el paquete está en la pequeña mesita de la cocina, sus brazos están cruzados como si se defendiera de algo, pero sus ojos no están severos como creí que lo estarían, hay algo en ellos que no reconozco bien… _¿dolor, tristeza, decepción?_

-Para nada, es solo que ya es de noche y no quiero que regrese sola a casa– le digo sinceramente. Su rosto se relaja visiblemente, sus manos caen a sus lados para luego agarrar el pequeño paquete y salir de la cocina. Con un breve 'adiós', la sigo. La cara de Gale es un poema, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando él le pregunta a dónde va y ella le responde que me va a acompañar. No me gusta, sin embargo, que él susurre 'como si Mellark necesitara ayuda para no perderse en el distrito'. Creo que trata de ser sutil pero no lo logra porque Katniss le lanza dagas con los ojos, Madge sonríe, hay algo en esa sonrisa que no parece del todo sincera… algo oculta. Hago una nota mental para preguntarle luego. Katniss abre la puerta de la casa y le dice a Prim que regresará pronto, el resto ni se inmuta, les hago una señal de adiós con la mano a todos de todas formas. Solo debo soportar un camino de 15 minutos hasta mi casa al lado de Katniss Everdeen, la chica de mis sueños, sin meter la pata. _Dios, por favor te lo suplico ayúdame en estos 15 minutos_. Con ese pensamiento cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y me dispongo a seguir a la chica de la que estoy completamente enamorado.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, <em>

_Un nuevo capítuo…planeaba subirlo ayer pero tenía examen en la universidad hoy. La buena noticia, ya acabé el ciclo por lo que tengo más tiempo libre para escribir *baila de emoción*. Como de costumbre, un enorme agradecimiento a quienes le dieron favorite y/o follow a esta historia, espero que les guste._

_Muchas gracias a: _**Ady Mellark87, Helene Mcfly, arabullet, gabrielaolvera313, jhosann92, yeyuperez, Laurisandre75, paulabana1 **y** samantha136.**  
>( no <em>pongo los puntos en algunos nombres porque FFN no me permite publicarlos, pero saben que son uds. y eso es lo que cuenta xd<em>)

_Respuesta a los comentarios:_

**Montzeziitas: **_Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Trataré de actualizar más a seguido ahora que tengo más tiempo para escribir. Gracias por tu review ;)_

**Emybax: **_Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. Y sí, es muy interesante porque ella de por sí es un personaje muy complejo…veremos cómo se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos más adelante y sobre todo sin la presión de los juegos. Gracias por tu review :)_

**Guest: **_Muchas gracias. Me alegra saber que te gusta… espero leerte pronto también :)_

**Nicole: **_Graciaaaas! Por supuesto que la vi! Lo sé! Peeta me destruyó el corazón, él y Finnick me hicieron llorar mares… el final te deja demasiados feels. Qué te pareció la voz de Jennifer? A mí me gustó, no sé cómo puede decir que canta mal… mejor no sigo hablando de la película o nunca acabaría. Gracias por tu review ;)_

**Gpe 77: **_Awww gracias! Lo sé, Peeta demasiado lindo de por sí. Creo que sabremos más de Gale en los siguientes capítulos, no te preocupes ;) Acá está el POV de Peeta, espero que te guste. Y, siendo sincera, todos amamos al Chico del Pan. Gracias por tu review! :)_

**Vale: **_Me alegra que te guste, espero mantenerte entretenida. Gracias por dejar tu review, espero no demorarme en actualizar tampoco :)_

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos pronto. Ah! Y si tienen Tumblr... síganme, estoy como _**imafangirliwillalwaysbeone**_._

_Nos leemos pronto,_

_Tamy._


	3. ¿Amigos?

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Katniss<strong>

Sigue caminando, sigue caminando… _¡No voltees! Por el amor de Dios no voltees._ Ese era mi mantra, lo repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza desde que salimos de mi casa. Sería sencillo no voltear si tan solo pudiera ignorar su mirada. El aire era fresco, no tan fuerte como para despeinarme peo lo suficiente como para que unos pocos mechones salgan de mi trenza y vuelen libremente. Tenía el pequeño paquete asegurado en mis manos, mi vista fija al frente… estaba casi oscureciendo, mejor apresuro el paso.

-Katniss, no es necesario que me acompañes…es tarde y es tu cumpleaños… deberías regresar… no es una fiesta de cumpleaños si la cumpleañera no está presente… además seguro tu mamá debe estar preocupada…o Prim o Gale o Madge o…- ¿cómo es posible que diga tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo? ¿No puede callarse y dejarme tranquila? De pronto, la realización de lo que verdaderamente Peeta quería decir me golpea como una tonelada de ladrillos. No habría problema en que lo acompañara a su casa, a menos que…

-Escucha, si te da avergüenza que te vean caminando con una chica de la Veta me lo hubieras dicho antes…- me detengo abruptamente, Peeta sigue mi gesto y también se detiene. Mi tono es duro, probablemente más duro de lo que originalmente tenía en mente pero no puedo evitar sentirme dolida. Creí que él de todas las personas no tendría problemas y no se preocuparía por esta ridícula división entre los comerciantes y la gente de la Veta, pero ya veo que no es así…

-_¡¿Qué?! _Katniss, nunca dije eso… -su cara muestra total asombro, sus cejas parecen haberse pedido entre los rizos que cubren su frente, sus ojos azules mostraban además de sorpresa… _¿qué es eso? _Parecía ofendido. _¡NO! ¡No pretendía ofenderlo! Katniss, di algo para arreglar esta situación…_- Mira, solo quería agradecerte. Te debo demasiado… -de pronto él me interrumpe.

-No me debes nada, Katniss –su tono es duro. Debo haberlo ofendido demasiado. Genial, ofendo a la persona a la que nunca debería ofender. _Genial Katniss, lo estás haciendo genial… ¿no quieres pegarle para culminar tu magnífico comprotamiento? _Como oyendo mis pensamientos, Peeta se relaja un poco, la postura de su cuerpo cambia visiblemente, pasa una mano por su cabello logrando solo enredarlo más y me mira con ojos de disculpa. _Él no tiene nada por qué disculparse, la que está en falta soy yo_.

Debo explicarme mejor para evitar malentendidos por lo que digo al instante -Por supuesto que sí, ni siquiera te he agradecido por el pan…seguro debes odiarme… -yo lo haría y de eso estoy segura. Creo que incluso sigo molesta conmigo misma por no haberme acercado al día siguiente a agradecerle, pero con qué cara podría haberlo hecho si él se veía lleno de moretones y marcas por los golpes que seguro su madre le había propinado…

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Odiarte? Nunca podría odiarte, Katniss…y en cuanto al pan, ¿te refieres al que te di cuando éramos niños? –solo puedo asentir con mi cabeza, las palabras me fallan. Pero, de nuevo, nunca he sido buena con ellas así que es mejor que no las use– sé que te sientes en deuda conmigo…no me mires así…lo sé por cómo eres, nunca recibes nada sin dar algo a cambio.

Es verdad, simplemente no puedo, no me parece justo. Si tengo algo que ofrecer (y me aseguro de tener algo por más mínimo que sea) mejor lo doy a quien me da algo, así ambos nos beneficiamos. _Concéntrate, Katniss, estamos hablando con Peeta…_

-Te lo debo, Peeta. Solo dime qué necesitas y trataré de dártelo –sonrió de lado, sus ojos parecían brillar de diversión, no sé qué le ve de divertido a esta situación: Hay una chica frente a él que le dice que le dará lo que sea que él necesite con tal de pagar su deuda. _Espera un momento…_

-Katniss, relájate –puso sus manos en mis brazos, a la altura de mis hombros, no me había dado cuenta que mi cuerpo se había tensado hasta el momento en el que sentí su toque y mi cuerpo completo se relajó –no es nada de lo que puedes estar pensando… de hecho, no espero nada a cambio. Te lo vuelvo a repetir: no tienes por qué sentirte en deuda conmigo, el pan fue un regalo… y, ya sabes cómo es, un regalo no se paga, solo se recibe –la sonrisa que me ofrece es muy dulce, se parece a la que usa Prim cuando me quiere convencer de algo, el azul en sus ojos parecía derretirse, sentía que me hundía en ellos, su boca se seguía moviendo pero no lograba escuchar nada solo podía fijar mi vista en lo atrayentes que se veían sus labios… -¿está bien?

_¡Demonios no oí lo que me dijo!_ -¿Qué? Lo siento, no te oí- debo bajar la cabeza para que no vea mi rubor. _Estás actuando genial hasta ahora Katniss... tienes suerte que él siga aquí y no se haya ido gritando que estás loca y que eres la peor persona de Panem._ Oigo una risa suave, como contenida y alzo la cabeza inmediatamente. ¿Se está burlando de mí? Mi rostro muestra el ceño fruncido característico de mi persona.

-Perdón, no me estoy burlando si es lo que piensas… es solo que… agachaste la cabeza como avergonzada. Katniss, no tienes nada por lo que avergonzarte, no te voy a morder ni nada por el estilo...- sorprendiéndome a mí misma, me río suavemente, incluso Peeta muestra asombro. Gale dice que solo sonrío cuando estoy en el bosque porque me siento en calma o con Prim. Sin embargo, aquí estaba yo… sonriendo frente a algo que había dicho Peeta Mellark. No logro entender el sentimiento de tranquilidad y casi de paz que sentía justo ahora… decido dejar mi análisis interno para después, ya quedé mal con Peeta una vez, no quiero volver a repetirlo por lo que decido prestar extra atención a lo que me dice –te decía que si estás tan mortificada por pagar una deuda inexistente, hay algo que puedo querer y que espero me puedas dar… -la sonrisa que me da en ese momento es tan tierna que podría ser rival a la que me da Prim cuando quiere salirse con la suya, no es hasta que veo sus hermosos ojos azules… ¿hermosos? ¿Qué me está pasando? Como sea, sus ojos parecían brillar más fuerte que el sol, en ellos mostraba esperanza. Lo miro como curiosidad, si dice que es algo que le puedo dar, entonces debo conseguirlo ahora mismo –quiero tu amistad… eso, ¿si tú lo permites?

_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?!_ Creí, al inicio de esta conversación, que este chico… no, este _hombre _estaba preocupado por el qué dirán y que le importaba la diferencia entre la gente de la Veta y los comerciantes y resulta que ahora ¿quiere ser mi amigo? No lo entiendo. Peeta ha bajado la mirada y la ha fijado en sus zapatos mientras que sus pies juegan con una pequeña piedra que estaba en el suelo. Por mi mente hay una revolución… mis pensamientos son ensordecedores, siento evaluar los pros y contras de esta posible futura 'amistad'.

_Concéntrate, Katniss, Peeta necesita una respuesta_. Una amistad no es algo que yo, y hago énfasis en _yo_, brinde abiertamente a las personas. Ni siquiera a Gale, tuvieron que pasar años para que se forme la relación que tenemos ahora; sin embargo, a Peeta le debo más de lo que le podría pagar con algo material y lo único que me ha pedido es que le brinde mi amistad… no me va a matar ser amiga de él, no le veo nada de malo.

Parpadeo y siento que debí haber abierto mis ojos más de lo normal porque siento que me pican un poco cuando los cierro. Es una suerte que Peeta no haya podido ver mi expresión antes ni ahora que sigue mirando a la piedra como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Cuadro los hombros, estoy decidida así que aclaro mi garganta como para llamar su atención. Peeta parece saltar algo asustado, _¿si no le he hecho nada como puedo haberlo asustado?,_ alza la vista y la fija en mis ojos, los suyos parecen suplicantes… _¿en serio cree que le negaré lo único que me ha pedido?_

-Lo permitiría… quiero decir, lo permito– no he acabado la frase cuando siento que unos brazos me rodean, es Peeta. No sé qué es más desconcertante: el hecho que Peeta me abrace y yo no lo haya impedido o el hecho que me siento segura y en total paz, una paz que no he vuelto a sentir desde que mi papá murió. Algo incómoda trato de devolverle el abrazo poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura ya que los suyos están al nivel de mis hombros. Siento inmediatamente que Peeta se tensa y rompe el abrazo. Por un momento creo que se arrepintió y ahora que lo pensó mejor, desea cambiar su decisión. Antes que empiece a decirle que está bien si ha cambiado de parecer, él me dice –Ehm… perdón, Katniss, no pensaba con claridad, sé que no eres una persona de abrazos… o de contacto físico… no sé qué me pasó, pero te prometo que no se va a volver a repetir.

Ahora entiendo… Peeta cree que me molestó su abrazo. No podía estar más equivocado. Por supuesto que no le iba a decir lo que sentí con ese gesto porque, para empezar, ni siquiera lo sabía yo. Este es el momento en el que debía responderle algo, de lo contrario Peeta llegaría a una conclusión en el que él sería el culpable incluso cuando no lo es… para ser sinceros, Peeta nunca es el culpable de nada.

-Está bien, no me molestó el abrazo si es lo que te preocupa. Pero tienes razón: no soy una persona de contacto físico…y… bueno… de hecho… -suspiré, si íbamos a empezar una amistad debemos ser sinceros, de esa manera se puede empezar a confiar en el otro- no soy buena haciendo amigos.

Peeta rie bajito, no sé si estaba incómodo o contenía su verdadera risa. Mi vista está en mis manos así que me armo de valor y lo veo a los ojos esperando saber qué piensa verdaderamente de esto. Su imagen era… era… sin palabras. Su cara entera brillaba, sus ojos no lo había visto nunca antes tan azules, la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento creo que podría partir su rostro en dos de lo grande que era. _Al fin pude pagarle por el pan a Peeta Mellark, ahora mi conciencia está en paz… _

-Verás, Katniss, para que una amistad funcione, las personas deben confiarse entre ellas cosas personales- no me gusta cómo suena eso, no conozco del todo a Peeta Mellark, ¿cómo le puedo contar mis _cosas personales_ a alguien que no conozco?

-Cosas personales…- no me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que Peeta me ve y asiente con la cabeza. Instintivamente frunzo el ceño.

-Tranquila, no te preguntaré nada sumamente complejo o que te haga sentir incómoda. Si por algún motivo no quieres contestar alguna pregunta o no quieres hablar de algún tema en particular, me lo dices con toda confianza y cambiamos de tema o de pregunta- me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, tú empieza entonces- le digo mientras en mi mente me preparo para la ronda de preguntas que se viene. Pongo un rostro impasible para que no vea mi nerviosismo, Peeta por su lado no puede contener que sus emociones se vean reflejadas, está temblando como si se tratara de una hoja. _¿En serio doy tanto miedo? _Gale me había mencionado antes que llego a ser muy intimidante para las personas que no me conocen, nunca creí que tanto hasta ahora que veo cómo Peeta pasa la parte trasera de su mano por su frente en un gesto que creo que él pretendía que fuera discreto pero que solo logró mostrar que estaba sudando.

-Bueno, empecemos con algo básico. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –bueno, esa era una pregunta fácil. Suelto la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. No sé qué estaba pensando, no es como si él me fuera a preguntar qué pienso sobre el régimen de Snow ni nada por el estilo. Puedo con esta pregunta.

-Verde- le digo inmediatamente, es algo obvio. Los bosques están llenos de ese color, por lo que no me sorprende cuando Peeta sonríe de lado y me dice.

-Bueno no puedo decir que me sorprende- me rio un poco, automáticamente mi mano vuela a mi boca para tapar mi sonrisa sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Lo educado es que le pregunte por el suyo y eso es lo que hago.

-Naranja- me dice con una pequeña sonrisa casi tímida. En mi mente surge la imagen de Effie de hace dos años, la peluca que ella usaba ara esa cosecha era in naranja intenso. Frunzo el ceño, no entiendo por qué le podría gustar un color tan fuerte.

-¿Naranja? ¿Cómo el pelo de Effie?- su cara automáticamente se transforma en disgusto, esa fue mi reacción cuando visualicé su color favorito, creo que no era ese por la cara que pone Peeta.

-Un poco más apagado. Más como… una puesta de sol- me dice. Ahora sí lo comprendo, visualizo en mi mente una puesta de sol y puedo ver por qué le gusta ese color, es precioso.

Luego sigue un silencio incómodo por ambas partes, ninguno sabía cómo continuar con la pequeña conversación. Ya que estaba un poco más oscuro y en las calles no tenemos luz, de hecho solo una calle tiene luz en la calle y está en sector del pueblo, la Veta en la noche siempre está en penumbras, solo las pocas luces que irradian las velas dentro de las casas hace que se pueda ver que hay gente viviendo ahí y no es un pueblo fantasma. Peeta propone que nos apuremos o caerá la noche totalmente así que ambos apresuramos el paso.

Al llegar a la casa de Peeta, inmediatamente como si se tratara de un acuerdo implícito vamos a la puerta trasera, Peeta abre la puerta luego de verificar que no haya nadie adentro (más específicamente, que no esté su mamá adentro), se para en el marco de la puerta y vuelve a verme.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Katniss. No tenías por qué – me dice sinceramente.

-No es problema- recuerdo entonces el paquete que llevo en las manos y se lo entrego –es para tu familia, no es mucho pero al menos es algo…- de nuevo veo su rostro sorprendido, ¿esperaba acaso que no le diera nada?

-No, Katniss, no es necesario. Tenemos comida, no lo aceptaré– _tenemos comida…_ ya sé que sí tienen así como todas las familia de comerciantes, pero esto no era caridad, mi familia sí tenía comida. Por segunda vez en el día, veo el verdadero significado de lo que Peeta me dice.

-Yo también tengo comida, Peeta. Ya no soy una niña de once años que está a punto de morir por hambre, no necesitas darme esto. De hecho, yo te lo estoy dando. Si tanto te importa que no muera de hambre, te lo aseguro, no moriré. En cuanto a la comida, puedes verlo como… como… -genial, he dado el discurso más largo frente a Peeta y no puedo finalizarlo.

-¿Un gesto amable entre amigos?- dice Peeta sonriendo divertido. _Espero que no se esté burlando o no me hago responsable de mis actos_, solo consigo asentir y pongo mi rostro impasible para que no vea que me ha afectado su burla, mis ojos, sin embargo, le mandan dagas. Peeta se da cuenta de lo último y con una tos que le sirve para disimular una risa, se compone y su expresión se vuelve seria- Katniss, no me refería a eso. Debes dejar de leer entrelineas lo que te digo, no pretendo ofenderte de ninguna forma.

Dentro de mí sabía que lo que él decía era cierto, pero no soy buena con las relaciones sociales. Susurro un 'lo siento' y él contesta con un 'no hay problema'. Incomodidad, eso es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza en esta situación, Peeta mira a cualquier otro lado menos a mí y yo hago lo mismo, ninguno tiene nada que decir. Ambos coincidimos cuando fijamos la mirada en el otro.

-Bueno… supongo que te veré luego- me dice sonrojándose un poco.

-Claro, nos vemos- le digo también algo abochornada, en seguida giro para dirigirme a mi casa y empiezo a andar. Para esto el cielo estaba oscuro peo me sabía el camino de memoria por lo que no creo que haya problema. Vuelvo la vista atrás y veo que Peeta sigue en la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa tonta, en sus manos tiene el paquete que le di y ¿me parece o eso es baba? No lo puedo confirmar del todo porque él se da cuenta que lo observo, sacude la cabeza con brusquedad, se pone totalmente rojo y entra a su casa cerrando la puerta inmediatamente luego de despedirse con un gesto con la mano que yo respondo inmediatamente.

Espero haber tomado una buena decisión permitiendo esta amistad.

* * *

><p>Llegué a casa sin problemas, los Hawthornes ya se habían ido porque al parecer tardé demasiado. Mamá insiste en que ella lavará los tratos y mañana limpiaremos, nos nada a Prim y a mí a nuestro cuarto a dormir. Prima la abraza y le da un beso de buenas noches luego se va a al cuarto; yo me acerco y la abrazo, le susurro un 'gracias por regresar con nosotras' a lo que ella me responde con un 'prometo no volver a irme' y sigo la dirección que Prim tomó hace un rato.<p>

Prim y yo estamos sendas en la cama, ella me está ayudando a deshacer la trenza complicada que hizo mamá.

-Entonces… ¿qué tal tu camino con Peeta?- ambas estábamos frente al espejo del pequeño tocador que teníamos, así que con solo alzar la mirada puedo ver su sonrisa pícara.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Prim. Solo lo acompañé a su casa, punto- hago un doble esfuerzo por mantener mi cara impasible, no soy buena mintiendo y espero que por lo menos esta vez mi hermanita me crea.

-Katniss, creo que ya te he mencionado lo mala actriz que eres. Te quiero, hermana, pero apestas de mentirosa- ambas estallamos en carcajadas, le hago cosquillas a Prim lo que nos hace reír incluso más, casi sin aire me pide que me detenga que se retracta y que soy la mejor actriz de Panem.

Por un momento nos quedamos con una sonrisa en el rostro y no decimos nada, Prim vuelve a su tarea de deshacer mi peinado mientras yo me hundo en mis pensamientos y vuelvo a recrear en mi mente los suceso de esta tarde, para ser más específica, vuelvo a recrear mi conversación con Peeta.

Siento que Prim me abraza e instintivamente le devuelvo el gesto –Katniss, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿qué te tiene preocupada?- su rostro muestra preocupación.

Decido responderle con la verdad, le cuento toda mi conversación con Peeta, claro que obviando algunos detalles como lo que pasó con el pan de cuando éramos niños…

-Ahora no sé qué hacer, Prim. No soy de las personas que son fáciles de hacer amigos. Es más, creo que asusto a Peeta- para mi sorpresa Prim se ríe, no le veo lo gracioso, para mí era algo serio. _Lo único que me ha pedido Peeta Mellark a cambio de haberme salvado la vida es mi amistad, no lo puedo arruinar_.

-Lo lamento, Katniss. No me burlo de ti- me dice una vez que paró de reír y tomó aire –es solo que a veces no notas lo que es obvio para las demás personas- ahora Prim estaba hablando sinsentidos.

-¿De qué hablas, patito?

-Uh-uh, no me corresponde decírtelo- sigo sin entender a lo que se refería, pero seguro que me lo dirá más adelante si es importante por lo que lo dejo pasar. Con una sonrisa radiante, Prim acaba de cepillar mi cabello luego de liberarlo de las trenzas y me volteo para verla frente a frente –sin embargo, puedo ayudarte con esto de tu amistad con Peeta Mellark si es importante para ti. De esa manera ya no lo asustas más- veo cómo Prim hace lo imposible por no reírse, es gracioso el rostro que pone, sus labios tiemblan como caricatura porque intenta contener la risa.

-Adelante, ríete- espero hasta que acabe de reírse y que se componga para continuar –muy bien, adelante, maestra Prim. Dime qué debo saber para iniciar una buena amistad.

-Que Dios nos ayude, Katniss, si tengo éxito con tu _relación, _escribiré un libro… hasta podría poner un pequeño consultorio: ¿Cómo volver a una persona sociable? Sería un éxito si te tengo como caso ejemplar, te lo aseguro- no me gusta cómo Prim dijo 'relación', fue como si implicara más que una amistad cuando no lo hace. Peeta y yo solo somos amigos y así se va a quedar.

-Para las bromas. Prim, y empieza- me acomodo mejor en la cama y me dejo ayudar por mi hermanita quien en esta materia tiene más conocimiento que yo –te escucho.

* * *

><p><em>*Asoma la cabeza por una esquina*<em>

_Hola, para empezar mil millones de disculpaaaaas! *Pone ojitos del gato de Shrek* Ha sido una semana complicada: adivinen quién tiene su primer trabajo? Y quién ha ido a una discoteca por primera vez? Y quién ya tiene CASI todos los regalos comprados? *bailecito de emoción*_

_Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré pronto, me gustaría saber qué esperan en esta historia y qué les parece el nuevo título (creí que no tenía mucho sentido poner un título en inglés cuando la historia está en español pero es un título de prueba, lo que significa que puedo cambiarlo pero quiero saber si tienen alguna idea de cuál podría ser porque por lo general suelo poner el título al final de lo que escribo…) así que feel free de escribirme. Anyway, no los voy a aburrir con mis cosas así que como de costumbre, un enorme agradecimiento a quienes le dieron favorite y/o follow a esta historia, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a: _**Ady Mellar87, Helene Mcfly, arabullet, Gabrielaolvera313, jhosann92, yeyuperez, Laurisandre75, paulabana1, samantha136, Launigsiae, Mellarck's **y** Palitha.**

_Respuesta a los comentarios:_

**ViiickyHerrera: **_Mil graciaaaaaaaas, qué bien que te guste! Lamento no haber actualizado tan pronto, espero que no se vuelva a repetir, trataré de actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana. Gracias por tu review :)_

**Montzeziitas: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. No lo arruinaron! También espero que Katniss lo descubra pronto, pero creo que al menos han dado un paso en la dirección correcta, veremos cómo les va ;)_

**Claubell1806: **_Graciaaaaas, me encanta que te guste la historia. También soy una gran fan de ese ship! En cuanto a los días específicos creo que serán los sábados, si no es en la tarde, en la noche o a más tardar los domingos :)_

**Ady Mellark87:**_ Gracias por tu review. TODOS amamos a Peeta! Ese hombre es perfecto! Saludos y cuídate tú también :)_

**Nicole: **_Me encantan tus reviews, me alegras el día! No te preocupes por tu pequeño error, aunque pensé que era spam, luego me tranquilicé XD Yo tampoco soy paciente y lamento la demora, trataré que no se repita. Nos leemos :)_

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos pronto. Ah! Y si tienen Tumblr síganme, estoy como _**imafangirliwillalwaysbeone**_._

_Nos leemos pronto,_

_Tamy._


	4. Charla de hermanos

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes le pertenecen a la brillante Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4: Peeta<strong>

¿Se puede morir de felicidad?

Creo que seré el primer caso, pero valdrá la pena. Aquí estaba yo, parado en la cocina de la panadería con mi espalda recargada en la puerta trasera de la casa, mis manos siguen sujetando el pequeño paquete que contiene comida para mi familia y estoy seguro que mi cara muestra la sonrisa idiota más grande que he tenido y que, estoy seguro, me va a acompañar por un buen tiempo.

No puedo decir que todo fue perfecto. Para ser sinceros, creo que ni siquiera se acercó a lo que tenía en mente. Pero al menos hemos avanzado en nuestra ¿'relación'? No, no puedo llamarlo relación porque dicha relación no existe… _aún._ Ni siquiera sé si existirá algún día pero estoy totalmente dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para que suceda. Mi primera interacción con Katniss Everdeen, sin contar lo sucedido con el pan porque ni siquiera le hablé, ha sido hoy. Un 8 de mayo, en el día de su cumpleaños. No fue exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero…

_¡Supéralo, Mellark! Lo que tenías en mente no iba suceder ni en un universo alterno._ Mi cabeza me grita. No es como si pensara que luego de la cosecha le hablaría a Katniss Everdeen, le confesaría mis sentimientos hacia ella, que ella me diría que siente lo mismo y que deberíamos casarnos lo más pronto posible porque no puede vivir sin mí, nos besaríamos y la invitaría a salir para sellar nuestro compromiso y planear la boda. ¿Muy descabellado?

Está bien, admito que tal vez mi plan era un poco peculiar, pero juro que en mi cabeza todo tiene sentido y todo sale a la perfección. No como esta conversación en la que casi he arruinado todo unas cuantas veces; sé que Katniss debe ser abordada con suavidad, con _mucha_ suavidad. Si quiero formar parte de la vida de Katniss (y, por todo lo sagrado, eso quiero) debo avanzar a pasos de bebé, con paciencia y tiempo puedo ganarme su confianza. No debo presionarla, debo dejar que ella decida cuándo avanzar… yo seguiré el ritmo que ella desee. De hecho, seguiré absolutamente todo lo que ella diga…

Salgo de mis cavilaciones cuando veo una mano que se agita delante de mis ojos, sigo en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición y con la misma sonrisa boba solo que ahora es mi padre quien trata de volverme a la realidad.

-Supongo que las damas Everdeen se mudaron a los bosques porque saliste a dejar un pedido y no volviste hasta ahora- no necesito explicarle nada a mi padre, creo que tiene una idea de la razón de mi retraso. La relación con mi padre es la mejor de lo que estoy seguro muchos muchachos podrían decir de las suyas, ambos nos comprendemos porque, por increíble que parezca, se puede decir que pasamos las mismas cosas. Tanto él como yo amamos a mujeres de la Veta, claro que la señora Everdeen nació en el área de los comerciantes, pero al huir con un muchacho de la Veta sus padres rompieron relaciones con ella y ella ahora vive en la Veta; yo amo a Katniss quien es nació y vive en la Veta, solo espero que la historia no se repita y que ella no huya con un minero… _¡Demonios, Gale es minero!_ Mi padre solo me sonríe antes de continuar –tienes suerte que tu madre no haya notado tu ausencia– eso es extraño. Me habré ido por un buen tiempo cómo es que ella no lo ha notado, debo estar reflejando mi confusión en el rostro porque sin necesidad de expresar la pregunta en voz alta, mi padre responde –se ha ido a pasar el día con su hermana al otro lado de la ciudad, estará de regreso mañana considerando que ya oscureció.

Creo que la suerte está de mi lado, de pronto recuerdo el paquete que sigo sosteniendo en las manos y lo coloco sobre la mesa que está al centro de la habitación. Como en este lugar preparamos todo para la panadería, la mesa tiene diferentes usos, desde ser la superficie donde mezclamos y preparamos todos los panes y pedidos, hasta servir de mesa para comer que será como la usaremos en unos minutos. Saco del aparador de la esquina derecha, que es donde guardamos los utensilios básicos de uso diario, cuatro platos; del cajón debajo de ese aparador saco cuatro tenedores y cuatro cuchillos, mi padre me ayuda a alistar la mesa. Luego abro el paquete que me dio Katniss y lo primero que siento es el delicioso aroma de la comida preparada por la señora Everdeen, con solo el olor se me hace agua la boca…

-No recuerdo que el pago por el pastel incluía comida…- dice mi padre, hace una pausa y por su expresión siento que espera una explicación acerca de dónde y cómo conseguí la comida. No le puedo esconder nada así que le explico brevemente cómo fue mi tarde, no le digo que ahora soy amigo de Katniss ni cómo llegué a ser su amigo… sería una conversación incómoda, además siento que estaría traicionando la confianza de Katniss de alguna manera si se lo cuento a alguien más.

-Las damas Everdeen ofrecieron muy amablemente que me quedara a acompañarlas y enviaron esto como agradecimiento- esbozo una sonrisa inocente y rezo internamente porque no haya más preguntas o terminaré rebelando todo. Mi padre siente que hay algo que no le estoy diciendo porque entrecierra los ojos un poco y me mira con la expresión que siempre ha usado para sacar la verdad de cada uno de nosotros. Mi padre es la persona más amable del mundo, pero cuando nos da 'la mirada', como la hemos bautizado con mis hermanos, puede espantar hasta el alma propia, es demasiado intimidante incluso más que Katniss. Para evadir su mirada, empiezo a servir la comida en porciones iguales en los cuatro platos, aunque el paquete parecía pequeño resulta que el contenido no lo es, pues logra llenar cuatro platos. Si engañé a mi padre o no, no lo sé; pero él no volvió a mencionar el tema ni insistió en que le contara absolutamente todo, lo que es bueno.

Mis hermanos aparecen a los pocos segundos luego que acabé de servir la comida, bajan del segundo piso bromeando entre ellos. Wheat es el mayor, está casado con la hija del carpintero, Leana; en contextura, él es el más alto, su cabello siempre lo ha mantenido corto, por lo que los rizos no se muestran tanto y puede peinarlos mejor. Mi madre aprueba la unión no solo porque, según ella, eran una familia respetable sino porque recibían un buen ingreso con la carpintería. Ambos con 25 años, tienen una vida por delante, se nota que se aman. Estoy totalmente seguro que serán muy felices. A veces vienen a comer con nosotros o solo viene Wheat y nos ayuda con la panadería como cuando éramos niños, como ahora. Wheat se quedará hasta mañana porque la prima de Leana se casará mañana y su casa será usada como una reunión de despedida.

Rye, por otro lado, es el que más se parece a mí salvo por los pocos centímetros que nos separan y que él se deja algo de barba porque –según él y en sus palabras exactas- le da un aire de chico rudo que vuelve locas a las mujeres; él siempre ha sido el bromista de los tres, con 22 años no sabe qué hacer en la vida pero no tiene por qué preocuparse ya que él es el siguiente en la línea para heredar la panadería familiar. Rye es conocido como el mujeriego de los Mellark, creo que el 80 por ciento de la población femenina de su edad del distrito lo conocen y no por motivos respetables…

-¿Qué es ese increíble olor?- Pregunta Wheat soltando la llave que había formado con su brazo izquierdo en la que tenía la cabeza de Rye mientras que este último trataba de golpearle, olisqueando alrededor hasta fijar su vista en los platos servidos y toma asiento frente a uno de ellos -¿Lo trajiste tú, Peeta?- me pregunta con la boca llena de la gran cucharada que se acababa de meter a la boca, solo asiento con la cabeza como respuesta –por eso eres mi hermano favorito- me dice mientras se sigue atiborrando la boca con comida, si me detengo a observarlo detenidamente podría decir que es incluso asqueroso.

-¡Hey! ¡Tu hermano favorito soy yo, idiota!- dice Rye mientras pasa detrás de Wheat, le propina un manazo detrás de la cabeza y se sienta al lado de él, luego de probar la primera cucharada y de asentir con la cabeza, me mira y me dice –Aunque… no te quito el crédito, Peety. Puedes ser el hermano favorito de este idiota si sigues trayendo estas delicias ¡Demonios incluso podrás ser mi hermano favorito!- ambos se llenaban la boca con comida de una manera que no creía posible.

-Rye, sabes que odio que me digas Peety…y sé que soy el favorito de ambos así que no peleen. Acepto su agradecimiento, pero traten de comer como personas civilizadas- les digo mientras mi padre y yo nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a comer.

Este tipo de cenas eran ocasiones raras en la familia y eran las mejores. Mi madre no estaba por lo que el ambiente era relajado y alegre, la cena transcurrió entre bromas y risas, incluso mi padre nos sorprendió con una tarta que había preparado en la tarde y que como no había conseguido venderla podíamos comerla sin que mamá se enterara. Son pocas las ocasiones en las que podemos comer pasteles o panes frescos así que no necesitamos pensarlo dos veces antes de devorar la tarta que ofrecía mi padre.

Mientras comíamos la tarta, mi papá nos servía una taza de té a cada uno, el mío sin azúcar. De un momento a otro veo cómo Rye y Wheat comparten una mirada, para muchos podría parecer normal pero para mí, que los conozco de toda la vida, sé que traman algo.

-Así que… ¿no nos vas a decir cómo ni de dónde conseguiste tan suculento manjar?- pregunta Rye con una sonrisa pícara. Conozco esa cara, los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa de lado, lo hace siempre para molestar a alguien, usualmente a mí.

-¿No te puedes contentar con que la haya traído y ya?- le respondo, no estoy dispuesto a ventilar mi vida privada con ellos, mucho menos ahora que se ha vuelto interesante y que Katniss Everdeen ha contribuido a ese cambio. Pero al perecer ellos tienen otros planes…

-No, querido Peety… ¿hay algo que quieras, y con quieras me refiero a _debes_, contarnos?- odio cuando ambos confabulan en mi contra, lo que ocurre a menudo… entonces, tengo dos opciones: o confieso todo, que es una imposibilidad en mi situación, o los ignoro.

Acabo el último bocado de mi pedazo de la tarta y tomo el té restante de mi taza, recojo mis utensilios, me levanto de la mesa, voy al lavabo y comienzo a lavarlos. Lo cierto es que necesitaba una excusa para que ellos no vean mi cara. Puede que mi padre no se dé cuenta o lo haya dejado pasar, pero mis hermanos… ellos tienen un sexto sentido en cuanto se trata de mis mentiras.

-Muchachos, dejen en paz a su hermano… si tuviera algo importante que contarnos nos lo diría, ¿no es así Peeta?- por la mirada de mi padre sé que ahora se ha unido a ellos. ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres de esta casa?

-No, no sé de qué me hablan- mantengo la voz calmada para evitar suspicacias, acabo de lavar los servicios y me disculpo –estoy cansado, me iré a dormir de una vez. Hasta mañana a todos.

* * *

><p>Mi mente sigue recreando la conversación de esta tarde con Katniss y como cada vez que pienso en eso la sonrisa boba regresa a mi rostro. Aquí, echado en mi cama con el típico viejo polo blanco que uso como pijama y mi bóxer, mis brazos cruzados por detrás de mi cabeza. Mi habitación la comparto con Rye, es pequeña para dos hombres que son mayores de edad. Desde la puerta puedes observar ambas camas pegadas a las paredes de los lados, a los pies de cada cama están los roperos de cada uno, pegada a la pared que está frente a la puerta y entre ambas camas está la única mesa de noche que compartimos los tres, la ventana es un poco alta, está entre ambas camas sobre la mesa de noche lo que me permite abrirla cada noche sin dificultad; Wheat insistió en dormir en el piso porque se negó a compartir la cama con cualquiera de los dos así que tiremos unas mantas y una de las almohadas de mi cama para que sirviera como cama improvisada de Wheat.<p>

Oigo los pasos de mi padre pasar por la puerta de mi habitación ya que se dirige a la habitación al final del pasillo que le pertenece a él y a mi madre. Menos de tres minutos después oigo los pasos de mis hermanos, luego la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando entrar un rayo de luz del pasillo. Me quedo totalmente quieto en mi cama, me aseguro de no hacer ruido alguno mientras entran mis hermanos luego de apagar la luz del pasillo. Me muevo para echarme de lado de cara a la ventana.

-¿Peet? ¿Estás despierto?- oigo el apenas susurro de Rye a la vez que oigo los sonidos de las sábanas lo que me deja a entender que, al igual que yo, ambos se han acomodado de manera tal que estemos todos frente a todos.

-No- le digo como un quejido, no necesito verlos para saber que están sonriendo. Todas las charlas 'serias' que hemos tenido entre nosotros empiezan iguales: uno de nosotros pregunta por quien se desea hablar y el otro responde 'no'. Es una especie de ritual entre nosotros…

-¿De dónde sacaste la comida, Peeta?- me pregunta en un susurro Wheat, algo en la manera en la que lo susurra me muestra preocupación.

-Fue un regalo, un gesto de agradecimiento. No es una mentira solo estoy obviando los datos del contexto…

-Bien si es así como quieres que esto se haga…- empieza Rye -sabemos que la hija del alcalde y la pequeña Prim estuvieron aquí hace una semana, vinieron un par de veces más en los siguientes días. Reservabas diariamente por lo menos una hora para trabajar en _'un pedido'_ y si no tenías tiempo, utilizabas el tiempo de tu almuerzo…

-No nos dejaste ver el pastel que preparaste, ni siquiera nos pediste una opinión para algún detalle, cosas que _siempre_ haces…-continúa Wheat-De pronto llega el día del delivery y desapareces por todo el día, ¿debo continuar o ya entendiste por dónde vamos?

-Entiendo su punto pero no sé cuál es su pregunta si la tienen, claro- les dije algo irritado: con ellos por meterse en mis asuntos cuando yo no lo hago con los suyos y conmigo mismo por no ser lo suficientemente sigiloso.

-Peeta, sabes que ella anda con Hawthorne todo el tiempo… no soy el único que ha llegado a la conclusión que ambos están juntos… _juntos_, ¿me entiendes?- me dice Wheat con un tono de tristeza.

-Sí, te entiendo. Pero no hay nada confirmado por ninguno de ellos además no sé qué tiene de malo que ellos estén juntos- les respondo, mi susurro es corto y mi tono, duro pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento dolido, y ese sentimiento se hace más fuerte porque sé que hay una posibilidad de que lo que me dicen sea cierto.

-Peet, cálmate- me dice Rye con una voz calmada -no te estamos prohibiendo nada ni estamos diciendo que está mal… solo que… es solo- suspira, eso me muestra dos posibilidades: o dirá algo verdaderamente doloroso o algo sumamente sentimental. Para ser sinceros me inclino por la primera opción –mira, Peeta, eres nuestro hermano y te amamos. No lo decimos a menudo pero lo sabes, siempre estaremos ahí para ti como estamos seguro que tú también estrás ahí para nosotros… ¿Wheat?

-Es verdad, pero nos negamos a seguir viéndote sufrir y esperar por una mujer que no sabe de tu existencia. Si ahora pasaste tiempo con ella y te ofreció esa comida como agradecimiento es solo eso. No lo hacemos por maldad, Peet, pero tal vez deberías superar este enamoramiento con Katniss Everdeen y pensar más en ti y en tu futuro… ¿Rye?

-Delly es tu amiga de toda la vida, siempre andas con ella y es… simplemente maravillosa, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

-¿En serio creen eso? ¿Creen que pueda superar a Katniss y enamorarme de Delly de un día para otro?- no puedo evitar preguntar.

-Por supuesto… no decimos que de un día para otro, peo con el tiempo…Delly es una mujer hermosa, siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas, es graciosa, inteligente, amable… ¿continúo? Peeta, somos tres hermanos: Wheat está casado con Leana y administra la carpintería; sabes que si fuera por mí, te dejaría la panadería pero hasta que no encuentre otra cosa que hacer, el heredero del negocio familiar soy yo. Nos preocupamos por ti, Peeta. Siempre tendrás un lugar en la panadería, pero este negocio es muy pequeño como para solventar a dos familias…

No lo puedo creer. Mis hermanos saben que mi enamoramiento con Katniss no se puede _superar_. Sé que sus intenciones son buenas pero no puedo evitar sentir resentimiento hacia ellos. ¿Ya no hay esperanza entonces? Katniss no está comprometida, puede que ella y Gale estén juntos pero hasta que ella me lo confirme seguiré luchando por que en el futuro exista un 'nosotros'. No pienso rendirme. Y si aun así no consigo ganar su afecto siempre estaré ahí para ella. Siempre.

Delly es mi amiga desde que éramos bebés, sus padres son dueños de la zapatería. Mi madre en más de una ocasión ha sido más que enfática al expresar su aprobación ante esa posible 'relación', pero sé que, por ambas partes, no queremos intentar nada, somos como hermanos. Incluso de pequeños nos llamábamos así. Sería demasiado incómodo para ambos y siento que sería renunciar a Katniss que es lo único que no puedo permitirme hacer nunca. Además, por la forma en la Rye ha hablado de ella, podría decir que el interesado es otro… ¿será posible que al fin una chica pueda hacer sentar cabeza al mujeriego de Rye? Aunque debo abrir los ojos para confirmarlo. Hago una nota mental: la próxima vez les prestaré toda la atención.

-Gracias por sus palabras, muchachos, sé que sus intenciones son buenas. Pero no quiero hablar del tema. Buenas noches, que descansen- mi tono fue tal vez más duro de lo que pretendía pero era mejor eso a que dejara que mi humor hablara y terminara hiriendo a mis hermanos. Me volteo y trato de dormir, mi humor ha cambiado drásticamente, pero trato de repetir mi conversación con Katniss y me digo a mí mismo que aún hay esperanza. Solo espero poder convencerme a mí mismo. En mi mente no puedo evitar que ronde la pregunta: ¿Y si ellos tienen razón?

* * *

><p>Hola queridos y queridas lectores,<p>

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a todos ustedes y sus familias. Que estas fechas traiga mucha alegría y bendiciones a todos sus hogares.

Les quiero decir que la fecha de actualización son los sábados en la tarde o los domingos a más tardar, cada semana.

_Como de costumbre, un enorme agradecimiento a quienes leen este fic; en especial, a aquellas personas que le dieron favorite y/o follow a esta historia, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a: _**Ady Mellar87, Helene Mcfly, arabullet, gabrielaolvera313, jhosann92, yeyuperez, Laurisandre75, paulabana1, samantha136, Launigsiae, Mellarck's, Palitha, Nai19887, StepAcua123, ELIJ2, GabbiiTaTeresa, Sui-chan Hitachiin **y **yukikandavobifield. **

_Respuesta a los comentarios:_

**Nai1987: **_Graciaaas! Estoy TOTALMENTE de acuerdo contigo, de hecho terminaban juntos, de alguna u otra forma. Creo de hecho que las mismas circunstancias los hubieran llevado a cruzar caminos (demás Peeta es de las personas que crecen en ti, es imposible no quererlo, bien lo dice Katniss. Creo que él hubiera encontrado alguna forma de acercarse a ella), esta historia trata de mostrar eso justamente: Cómo ellos llegan a estar juntos sin la presión de los juegos. Genial que te guste y muchas gracias :)_

**valeria: **_Awwwww, gracias por tu review, aquí está! Nuevo capítulo el sábado como había dicho y sí, Prim debe tener unos 15 años ya que entre ella y Katniss hay una diferencia de 4 años ;)_

**sheryk: **_Muchas gracias, eso planeo hacer. Espero que sigas leyéndola y que te guste :)_

**yessi:**_ Gracias, qué linda! Yo también espero que la cosecha no lo arruine. Aunque aquí entre nos *se acerca para susurrar* hay una idea que me está dando vueltas a la cabeza hace tiempo y creo que estaría genial, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Anyway, eso lo veremos con el tiempo ;)_

**ELIJ2: **_Disculpa que no pueda poner tu nombre como es (lleva un punto entre la I y la J) pero FFN no me lo permite. Muchaaaas gracias, por supuesto que la seguiré. Todos los fines de semana ;)_

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos pronto. Ah! Y si tienen Tumblr síganme, estoy como _**imafangirliwillalwaysbeone** (link en mi perfil)_._

_Pd: aunque muchas publicaciones estén en inglés siempre es bueno recibir algún ask en español ;)_

_Nos leemos pronto,_

_Tamy._


	5. Rye Mellark

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Katniss<strong>

_No frunzas el ceño. Trata de sonreír más. Escucha lo que dice. No lo ignores. Responde de manera que sigas la conversación. Míralo a los ojos cuando hablen. Habla claro para que te entienda. No leas entre líneas. No todo comentario es ofensivo._

Solo debía repetirlo una y otra y otra vez hasta que quedara grabado en mi memoria. Era fácil para Prim, ella tenía esa personalidad amigable que le caía bien a todo el mundo; yo, por el contrario, era totalmente opuesta. El resto de la semana transcurrió sin novedad, no volví a ver a Peeta desde mi cumpleaños, lo que me parecía bueno si consideramos que estaba en 'fase de entrenamiento', como la llamaba Prim. Hoy, domingo, Gale y yo cazamos un buen número de presas por lo que nos dividimos para poder intercambiarlas, así terminábamos pronto y regresábamos a casa pronto también ya que ahora que Gale trabaja en las minas llega más cansado a casa, solo cazamos juntos los domingos y sé que necesita descansar. Gale se dirige al Quemadero y a la casa del alcalde mientras yo me encargo de la otra parte del sector de los comerciantes.

No es hasta que estoy frente a la puerta de la panadería que empiezo a sentir nervios, mis palmas sudan y resisto el reflejo de secármelas con mi pantalón, asomo la cabeza por la ventana para confirmar que la señora Mellark no esté en casa. Solo veo dos cabelleras rubias parecidas, deben ser Peeta y su hermano. Me armo de valor, tomo aire, cuadro los hombros, repito 'los consejos' que me dio mi hermana en la cabeza y alzo mi puño. Toco la puerta tres veces.

Como era de esperarse, se oyen ruidos de utensilios por el otro lado de la puerta. Oigo pasos apresurados y en seguida la puerta de abre.

-Hola, _Katniss_- me saluda un muchacho que es muy parecido a Peeta. Es claro que es su hermano, pero aun así la semejanza es increíble. Está parado frente a mí, con su antebrazo izquierdo presionado en el marco de la puerta como si se estuviera apoyando, sus pies están cruzados, su cuerpo está algo inclinado hacia el frente, hacia mi dirección, mientras que su otra mano asegura la puerta casi pegada a su cuerpo. Algo en su voz me causa gracias, no creo que sea siempre así de grave. Sus ojos muestran diversión mientras capto cómo se movieron una vez hacía atrás donde la otra cabellera rubia, que debe ser Peeta, sigue trabajando de espaldas a nosotros. Frunzo el ceño instintivamente.

-Ehm… hola, ¿estará el señor Mellark?- pregunto mientras trato de alzarme un poco para ver por detrás del muchacho. Prim dijo que no debía fruncir el ceño _a Peeta_, no mencionó nada de _a otras personas_…

-¿Ya te cansaste de mí, preciosa?- supongo que planeaba hacer una broma, pero mi rostro muestra claramente que no le encuentro lo gracioso –Suerte para ti, muñeca, mi padre no se encuentra en casa por lo que, como hermano mayor, me corresponde atenderte. ¿Deseas alguna cosa?- este muchacho no me agrada. Ni la sonrisa de lado que me da ni los ojos. Ya sé quién de todos los hermanos es: Rye Mellark. El hombre es conocido por frecuentar el mismo lugar que Gale en compañía de distintas mujeres. Todo un mujeriego.

Me niego a hacer tratos con él si sus ojos siguen recorriéndome como lo hacen ahora, de arriba abajo, como si buscara algo. Algo en sus ojos me grita que no debo acercarme.-Entonces, ¿puedo hablar con Peeta, por favor?

Su cara cambia visiblemente por una fracción de segundo, en seguida regresa su rostro a como estaba antes.-Es una lástima… No puedo negarle nada a muchachitas hermosas como tú, así que… ¡Peeta, _Katniss Everdeen_ ha venido a verte!- hace énfasis en mi nombre, no sé por qué. No es difícil de pronunciar la verdad.

En seguida, veo por detrás de la cabeza de él que Peeta se tensa por un microsegundo, deja el pastel en el que estaba trabajando y se dirige al lavabo donde enjuaga sus manos para lavarse, se seca en el mandil que lleva asegurado a su cintura y viene en dirección a la puerta. Instintivamente desvío la mirada. _Míralo a los ojos cuando hablen_. Las palabras de Prim repercuten en mi cabeza alzo la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos azules de Peeta.

Me brinda una sonrisa que, a diferencia de su hermano, imparte confianza automáticamente y casi como reflejo se la devuelvo, ¿no era eso lo que decía Prim que debía hacer? Rye que sigue parado en la puerta, pero en posición recta como una persona normal, nos mira a Peeta y luego a mí, una y otra vez como si tratara de entender algo, niega ligeramente con la cabeza y no dice:

-En vista que mi presencia no es requerida aquí- hace el ademán de girar hacia dentro de la panadería pero vuelve a girar hacia nosotros como si se hubiera olvidado de algo. Agarra mi mano derecha con su mano izquierda y le da un beso a la parte trasera, por instinto alejo mi mano lo más rápido posible, uso todo el autocontrol que tengo para evitar pegarle; vuelve a girar, da el primer paso como regresando a la cocina pero se detiene, gira la cabeza en dirección a nosotros y dice –Confío, querido Peety, en que sabrás bien cómo tratar a tan hermosa señorita. Llámame si no es así y con gusto te aconsejo- sonríe, nos guiña el ojo y reanuda su camino.

Decir que estaba anonada era quedarse corto, mi mente seguía procesando en incidente ocurrido con mi mano que la seguía teniendo al lado de mi cara debido a que la alejé de Rye lo más rápido posible y mi mente me seguía diciendo que no ganaba nada pegándole a ese muchacho. Lentamente, como para no se notada, regreso mi mano a mi posición normal, mi vista se centra en Peeta quien sigue mirando el lado de la puerta donde estaba su hermano y desde donde 'ofreció su ayuda', creo que también está anonadado. Sus mejillas están teñidas de un ligero rosa y su cara muestra una mezcla entre enojo y vergüenza. Sacude la cabeza como liberándose de alguna idea y gira de nuevo a mí.

-Ignora al idiota de mi hermano. A veces pienso que se le cayó a mi papá de la cuna, pero es familia así que debo quererlo- para mi sorpresa me encontré riendo bajito lo que trajo una sonrisa más amplia por parte de Peeta –Ahora sí, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar, Katniss?

-Yo… ehm… tengo tres ardillas, no sé si tu papá quisiera comprarlas…- le digo esforzándome en decir frases completas. Nunca he sido buena con las palabras y nunca lo seré probablemente; sin embargo, no me rendiré. De nuevo siento ese cosquilleo en el estómago, creí que el malestar se había ido…

-Por supuesto, ¿no tendrás cuatro?- me pregunta con curiosidad, su sonrisa se torna tierna. Como si mi cuerpo no quisiera escuchar a mi mente, le devuelvo la sonrisa. Si me pongo a pensar: hoy he sonreído más veces de las que normalmente lo haría y a la persona menos pensada; no lo voy a negar pero estar con Peeta Mellark provoca una gran calma en mí. ¿Por qué?

-Claro, ¿cuatro entonces?- le pregunto solo para confirmar. Mi cerebro no está funcionando como debería por lo que debo confirmar antes que estropee algo.

-Sí. Mi papá te da dos hogazas de pan por cada ardilla, ¿no?- mientras saco de mi bolsa las ardillas le contesto un leve 'sí'. Listo, las cuatro ardillas están en mis manos, alzo la mirada y me encuentro con la suya, me sonríe –mmm… ya que mi papá no está y no creo que Rye sepa desollar una ardilla… o nada en realidad… ¿estaría bien si te doy tres hogazas por cada una si les quitas la piel?

No puedo rechazar una oferta así, es más comida para mi familia. Acepto la oferta lo que provoca otra sonrisa en el chico del pan que es como lo llamaba a Peeta Mellark antes de conocerlo formalmente. Él ofrece que entre a su cocina y que trabaje en la mesa al lado de donde Rye y él están amasando. Primero declino la oferta pero luego de pensarlo mejor y dado que el suelo no puede usarse como mesa para desollar, termino aceptando la propuesta de un lugar limpio como la cocina de Peeta.

Rye está mezclando algunos ingredientes en un tazón de espaldas a nosotros por lo visto no nos oye venir a pesar de que voy detrás de Peeta y que sus pisadas son un poco –por no decir demasiado- fuertes. Cuando nos encontramos más cerca, Rye empieza a hablar.

-¿Ya se fue Katniss? Peety, juró que tu cara fue épica. Si pudiera pintar maravillas como tú, lo primero que haría sería copiar la expresión que tenías cuando te asomaste a la puerta. En serio, Peet, debes dejar de ser tan obv… ¡Hola, Katniss!- En algún momento a mitad de su monólogo, Rye había volteado pero su vista seguía fija en la mezcla que estaba haciendo. No es hasta que alza la mirada y se encentra con nosotros que me vuelve a saludar.

Mi mirada se enfoca en Peeta quien agacha la cabeza mientras que su hermano se rasca la parte trasera de la suya. No sé qué decir para cambiar el ambiente de la habitación… esto es demasiado incómodo, me hubiera quedado afuera de saber que sería así. Al parecer ni Peeta ni Rye dirán nada por lo que silenciosamente me dirijo al lavabo, suelto las ardillas y comienzo a lavarlas.

El sonido del agua parece sacar de trance a los hermanos Mellark quienes al parecer tienen una conversación telepática porque se miran fijamente sin pestañear. De pronto Peeta gira su mirada y se dirige hacia donde yo estoy.

-Sí, ehm… Katniss va le va a sacar la piel a las ardillas- al parecer Rye estaba en su propio mundo o no lo escuchó porque no emitió respuesta alguna –Rye, ¿puedes desocuparle parte de la mesa?- Rye sacudió su cabeza un poco como saliendo de trance y comenzó a habilitar un espacio en la mesa al lado suyo ya que Peeta, quien trabajaba al frente de él, necesitaba todo el espacio ya que estaba decorando un pastel que llevaba flores y esas estaban esparcidas por la mitad de la mesa.

-Claro, hermanito- le dijo con la misma sonrisa con la que me saludó. Ya acabé de lavarlas ardillas por lo que me acerco al lugar que han desocupado para mí. Rye apenas dirige una mirada hacia mí, pero empieza a habla mientras vierte la mezcla en la mesa y amasándola con las manos –Así que, preciosa, ¿a qué se debe tu grata visita?

Peeta le dirige una mirada a su hermano quien también lo mira como desafiándolo. Conozco esa mirada, los Hawthorne comparten la misma mirada antes de abalanzase los unos a los otros. Para evitar alguna pelea que pudiera surgir por ese comentario (al que no encuentro nada de malo).

-Vine a hacer el típico intercambio- le digo seriamente mientras continúo con mi trabajo.

-No eres de muchas palabras, ¿no, preciosa?

-Ignóralo, Katniss, Rye es un idiota- me dice Peeta con una sonrisa divertida. Ye hace un gesto de indignación demasiado exagerado para ser verdad. Lo que provoca una pequeña risa de mi parte.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡La preciosa se ríe! Que quede esta fecha histórica marcada en el calendario como el primer día en el que un Mellark hizo reír a Katniss Everdeen- dijo Rye en un tono serio, se había parado en una silla y usaba sus manos como si fueran un altavoz, lo que me hizo reí aún más. Peeta tenía razón, Rye es un idiota pero al menos es divertido.

-Eso no es tan cierto… Peeta lo logró ayer- no me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que vi cómo Peeta agachaba la cabeza para esconder el rubor que manchaba sus mejillas.

Rye alza una ceja y lanza una mirada a su hermano. Se baja de la silla en la que estaba y pasa al lado de su hermano quien le da un golpe en el estómago para luego seguir trabajando en el pastel. Rye regresa a su sitio al lado mío.

-Eso, preciosa, hirió mi ego. Hasta podría considerarse una ofensa hacía mi persona y en mi propia casa- Culpa. Lo primero que siento es culpa, los Mellark –a excepción de la señora Mellark- han sido amables conmigo siempre, no hay razón para ofenderlos. Mi mente está buscando alguna manera de compensar la ofensa –Pero no te preocupes, si te sientes de alguna manera culpable puedes hacerme un favor –_lo que sea_, dice mi mente- quiero una cita contigo.

Mi mente se ha quedado en blanco, mi cuerpo está totalmente paralizado. Rye muestra su sonrisa de lado con la planea parecer un seductor nato. Mi vista se ha quedado fija en él, quien solo me sonríe y juega con sus cejas alzándolas a la vez mientras sus ojos muestran diversión. Estoy casi segura que mi cara debe mostrar puro asombro, simplemente no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, mi mente sigue en blanco.

De pronto se escucha un golpe estridente que me saca de trance. El tazón con el que Peeta estaba trabajando, el que tenía hace unos momentos entre su brazo izquierdo y su torso mientras que con la otra mano iba mezclando para lograr el color deseado, ha caído al piso. Peeta estaba temblando levemente casi de manera imperceptible, la cuchara seguía en su mano derecha totalmente inmovilizada. Creo que se puede escuchar hasta el viento en medio de este silencio incómodo que se ha establecido entre los tres. Peeta de pronto alza la mirada y la dirige solamente a Rye.

No reconozco a Peeta en este momento. La cara que veo no pertenece al chico del pan, no muestra nada de la amabilidad y las sonrisas dulces que este chico le da a todo el mundo. Sus ojos no eran los brillantes azules sino que eran casi negros; sus facciones se habían transformado volviendo a su cara de una manera dura. Peeta parecía que iba a saltarle a su hermano en cualquier momento.

De repente, Rye estalló en carcajadas. ¿Tendrán acaso algún problema mental? Peeta compuso su expresión totalmente en menos de cinco minutos mientras Rye se trataba de tranquilizarse. Sacudo la cabeza para salir del asombro.

-Tranquilos los dos. ¡Dios! ¡Relájense!- dijo ye entre risas mientras se secaba las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos por la risa con las puntas de su mandil –Preciosa, tu cara fue un espectáculo. Me lo tomaría como ofensa si no me hubiera causado tanta gracia, ¿en serio causo esa reacción? ¡Relájate, preciosa, solo estoy jugando!- Rye puso su brazo en mi hombro recargándose en mí.

Gira su cabeza en dirección a Peeta, quien estaba recogiendo el tazón del piso y limpiaba con un trapo las pequeñas salpicaduras de la mezcla que estaba haciendo para el pastel - ¡Ya, Peety! Sabes que no me atrevería ni en broma… ¡Quita esa cara, hermano! Katniss pensará que abusas de tu pobre hermano- de repente Rye gira la cabeza hacia mí- No te dejes engañar por su amabilidad, preciosa, Peety abusa de nosotros- su cara hizo una mueca de tristeza exagerada, incluso usó mi hombro como apoyo para llorar. Era el primer llanto sin lágrimas que había visto.

Ya solo me faltaba una ardilla por lo apuré mi trabajo y terminé enseguida. Les dejo la carne sobre la mesa y le aviso a Peeta que ya he terminado. Peeta a apenas me asiente con la cabeza y me dice que le espere un momento. Ye seguía amasando, riéndose de vez en cuando. Sin nada que hacer juego con el final de mi trenza.

-Eh, Katniss. Solo estaba jugando, ¿lo sabes, no?- me dijo Rye serio, apenas asentí con la cabeza –Claro que si quisiera salir conmigo, preciosa, sabes que no me opondría- La puerta que da para el mostrador de la panadería se abe abruptamente y entra Peeta con una cara furiosa, agarrando una bolsa entre sus manos, supongo que era mi paga –Claro que lo nuestro no haría muy feliz a alguien, que digamos…- me dice mientras mira a Peeta.

Frunzo el ceño porque la situación me parece totalmente disparatada. Alguien quiere salir conmigo, ¡¿Qué le pasa a este mundo?!

-Gracias, Rye, supongo…pero no, no gracias… yo no…ehm… no salgo en citas- le digo, Peeta le muestra una sonrisa a Rye mientras que este último me sonríe ampliamente.

-Es una lástima, conozco a un par de personas que morirían porque salieras con ellos. ¡Oh! Creo que los conoces, ya sabes, un chico alto como de mi tamaño con…

-Suficiente, Rye, estás asustando a Katniss. Seguro piensa que además de ser un idiota estás loco. Discúlpalo Katniss, mi hermano cuando no come es peor que cuando sí lo hace- me dice con una sonrisa. El chico del pan ha vuelto. Ya no quedan rastros de la cara que había puesto antes. Le devuelvo la sonrisa agradecida que el chico del pan haya vuelto.

Unos golpes repentinos en la puerta trasera de la cocina hace que nos sorprendamos un poco, los Mellark comparten una mirada y los golpes se tornan más insistentes. ¿Y si es la señora Mellark? Aunque si fuera ella simplemente podría haber entrado y no se tomaría la molestia de tocar antes… opción descartada. Debe ser alguien que no pertenece a la familia. Mis cavilaciones continúan mientras Peeta va hacia la puerta.

La abre y veo una figura muy conocida para mí. Un hombre alto con el cabello oscuro y los ojos gises. Ante mí estaba mi mejor amigo: Gale.

-Catnip, nos vamos- su voz era dura y seria al igual que la expresión en su rostro y en sus ojos. No dijo nada más, ni siquiera saludó a los Mellark solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar esperando a que lo siga. Por un momento pienso qué pasaría si no lo sigo, qué pasaría si me quedo aquí con Peeta, pero recuerdo que debo regresar con él para repartirnos las presas sobrantes.

Agarro mi maleta con las presas sobrantes y me despido escuetamente de Rye quien me dice un 'hasta luego, preciosa, pásate cuando quieras'. Paso por el lado de Peeta quien tiene una expresión algo triste, aun así me sonría aunque no llega a sus ojos, me ofrece la bolsa y me dice:

-Gracias por todo, Katniss. De nuevo, disculpa a Rye, cree que es gracioso pero es un idiota. Deberíamos reunirnos sin que él esté…

-Claro- le respondo sin pensar. Si vamos a ser amigos, lo normal es que nos reunamos, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los amigos? ¿Reunirse de vez en cuando? No le veo nada de malo así que asiento con la cabeza como para confirmar mi respuesta, lo que provoca en Peeta una sonrisa amplia que hace que le brillen sus ojos –Hasta luego, Peeta.

-Adiós, Katniss- me dice mientras salgo siguiendo el camino que ha tomado Gale, debo correr un poco para alcanzarlo pero lo logro y ni aun así disminuye el ritmo en el que va andando. Apenas voltea en mi dirección, sus ojos siguen serios al igual que su expresión y solo me dice:

-Catnip, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p><em>Hola,<em>

_Esta vez subo el capítulo el domingo porque ayer tuve que hacer de niñera de mi sobrinito y como es medio hiperactivo no tuve tiempo de agarrar la laptop per bueno!_

_Les debo un explicación sobe los nombres de los hermanos Mellark, debí ponerlo en el capítulo pasado pero me olvidé (lo siento). En una entrevista Josh Hutcherson (el papacito que hace de Peeta) dijo que seguramente sus hermanos se llaman Rye (que es un tipo de pan) y Wheat (que es trigo o pan) ya que Peeta es un tipo de pan (según su pronunciación). Los nombres están en inglés y lo dijo en son de broma pero me parecieron adecuados por lo que los estoy usando._

_Tengo una pregunta, seguro es porque he leído los libros hace un buen tiempo y se me debe haber pasado el dato o algo, pero por favor ayúdenme: __**¿Saben cuándo es la cosecha, en qué mes?**_

_Recuerden que actualizo este fic los sábados o a más tardar los domingos como ahora. Valoro sus opiniones así que feel free de dejarme un review para saber qué esperan de la historia y qué les va pareciendo :)_

_Adivinene quién empieza a trabajar mañana *alza la mano y la agita desesperadamente*, me muero de nervios pero veremos cómo nos va…_

_Anyway, como de costumbre, un enorme agradecimiento a quienes leen este fic; en especial, a aquellas personas que le dieron favorite y/o follow a esta historia, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a: _**Ady Mellar87, Helene Mcfly, arabullet, gabrielaolvera313, jhosann92, yeyuperez, Laurisandre75, paulabana1, samantha136, Launigsiae, Mellarck's, Palitha, Nai19887, StepAcua123, ELIJ2, GabbiiTaTeresa, Sui-chan Hitachiin,** **yukikandavobifield, Samycri y ViickyHerrera. **

_Respuesta a los comentarios:_

**yessi: **_Gracias por tu review :) En serio espero que les guste, estamos en un punto en el que empiezan a complicarse un poco las cosas… vermos cómo les va ;)_

**ELIJ2: **_FFN nos jo a todos! Pero seguimos leyendo porque es adictivo, gracias por tu review lo aprecio mucho :)_

**yeyuperez: **_Peeta es un amor, lo sé! Ese hombre es perfecto, aunque creo que Rye lo saca de sus casillas a veces. *se acerca a susurrar* sé que alguien después de este capítulo recibirá una golpiza ;)_

**Ady Mellark87:**_ Hola, sí me trajo todo! :) En cuanto a los rumores estoy suponiendo que la gente cree que Katniss y Gale están juntos porque siempre los ven uno al lado del otro, Katniss no habla con nadie más además de su hermana, las familias son cercanas… es fácil llegar a esa conclusión. Todas escogeríamos a Peeta con los ojos cerrados, ese hombre es un AMOR! Gracias por tu review :)_

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos pronto. Ah! Y si tienen Tumblr síganme, estoy como _**imafangirliwillalwaysbeone**_ (link en mi perfil)._

_Pd: aunque muchas publicaciones estén en inglés siempre es bueno recibir algún ask en español ;)_

_Nos leemos pronto,_

_Tamy._


	6. ¡Qué demonios!

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes le pertenecen a la extraordinaria Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Katniss<strong>

Hay un acuerdo tácito entre Gale y yo: cuando tenemos algo que hablar y no queremos ser oídos, nos vemos en el bosque, en el lugar donde nos encontramos antes de cazar, este es un pequeño claro con una particular roca gigante que es plana en la cima, usualmente yo me siento sobre la roca y Gale se apoya en ella. Luego que me dijera que debíamos hablar, ambos tomamos el camino de siempre hacía el bosque.

Ninguno de los dos habla nada durante el camino, Gale ni siquiera me mira. No puedo decir que me siento culpable. Para ser sincera, no sé cómo me siento en estos momentos, pero eso no es inusual ya que nunca he podido entender estas cuestiones de sentimientos, nunca me interesaron.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, no me entendía a mí misma. No puedo entender a Gale, por más amigo mío que sea, siempre he tenido problemas en cuanto leer lo que quiere. Ahora mismo no sé el motivo de esta charla. Aunque por la expresión totalmente seria –más de lo habitual- de Gale y la falta de contacto visual, supongo que la charla no será trivial.

Al fin llegamos a la roca donde siempre nos encontramos. Inconscientemente ya que es un hábito, subo a la roca y abrazo mis piernas de manera en que mi mentón queda sobre mis rodillas, Gale no da señales de querer apoyarse a mi lado como siempre. Empieza a pasear de un lado a otro frente a mí, mi cara permanece impasible; la suya no, veo distintas emociones surcar su rostro en cuestión de minutos, muchas de ellas no puedo descifrarlas. Aguardo en silencio hasta que él decida hablar pues es él quien solicitó esta 'reunión', si así podemos llamar a esta situación. Diez minutos. Espero a que Gale me diga lo que sea que me tiene que decir y nada.

Empiezo a bajarme de la roca para regresar a mi casa ya que aún tengo las hogazas de pan que me dio Peeta y creo que aún están tibias además me sobra una ardilla que, estoy segura, usaremos hoy de cena. En vista que esto fue una pérdida de tiempo, me bajo de la roca. Cuando y estoy parada al lado de esta, Gale habla.

-¿Desde cuándo juegas a la casita y la familia feliz con Mellark? No, olvida eso… Responde mejor esto: ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Mellark?- Gale está de espaldas a mí por lo que no puedo ver su rostro, sus manos cuelgan a ambos lados de su cuerpo pero estas terminan en puños.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta, Gale?- no puedo contestar esa pregunta, ni siquiera conozco a Peeta. Además, eso no le incumbe a Gale, yo no me meto con lo que él hace; él debería hacer lo mismo.

-¡¿Es que no lo ves?! ¡¿Dios, cómo puedes ser tan ciega?!- grita Gale de repente lo que hace que me sobresalte un poco, pero mantengo mi cara impasible. Al parecer esto molesta a Gale de algún modo porque su expresión se vuelva cada vez más dura con cada palabra. Gale comienza a pasearse frente a mí de nuevo.

-¿Qué, Gale? ¿Qué es lo que no veo?- le pregunto de manera calmada como tratando de tranquilizar a Gale, trato de mostrarle que no hay razón para alterarse, que yo no busco pelear. No sé cuál es el propósito de Gale para esta reunión pero de lo que estoy segura es que es un tema serio para que se altere de esa manera.

-¡Nosotros! ¡Katniss, por el amor de todo lo sagrado! ¡Nosotros nos pertenecemos el uno al otro!- ahora estaba segura que Gale había perdido la razón, no entiendo nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No le encuentro el sentido a esto, Gale!- le pregunto. Hay algo que no soporto y es no entender algo. Más vale que Gale me explique pronto el punto de esta conversación…

-Mira, tú y yo -dijo señalándome primero a mí y luego a él con su dedo, al menos se ha quedado quieto frente a mí, ambos parados al lado de la roca- hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no? Hemos logrado mantener a nuestras familias sin la ayuda de nadie.- de pronto su expresión cambió, se suavizó. Sus ojos parecían suplicar algo y continuó hablando -Nada cambiaría, piénsalo. Yo iría a las minas, tú seguirías cazando y yo te ayudaría los domingos, ambos seguiríamos haciéndonos cargo de nuestras familias como ahora…. ¿qué dices?

-¿Qué digo de qué? Tienes razón, ambos logramos mantener a nuestras familias y sí, hacemos un buen equipo pero sigo sin entender a qué va todo esto… -mi cerebro simplemente no lo procesa y Gale no lo está poniendo fácil.

Mi mente trataba de encontrar el sentido a esta situación. Mis cavilaciones son interrumpidas cuando Gale acorta la poca distancia que nos queda. No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estábamos hasta ahora que Gale se inclina, agarra mi rostro con ambas manos y siento como sus labios se encuentran con los míos.

Todo fue muy rápido, ni siquiera lo vi venir. Pongo mis manos en sus hombros y lo empujo para que me deje. Gale no lo entiende y una de sus manos deja mi rostro para colocarse en mi cintura y pegarme más a él. No me puedo mover. Gale se aparta a penas pero mantiene su frente junto con la mía.

-Cásate conmigo, Catnip- susurra, sus ojos muestran súplica. Sin embargo, eso no disminuye mi humor. Eso no fue un beso, eso fue forzado. _ESO _fue un ataque, no pude ni defenderme. En seguida, de todas las emociones que me embargan, la furia gana más terreno en mí.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, Gale?!- le grito mientras bruscamente me separo de él lo más que pueda, Gale se cruza de brazos tomando así una postura defensiva como si yo lo fuera a atacar cuando lo que ha ocurrido fue al revés. Es él quien me ha atacado a mí.

-Un beso. Sé que no tienes experiencia en estas cosas pero pienso enseñarte. Empezaré desde ahora: esta es la parte en la que aceptas y vuelves a besarme. Claro que no exactamente en ese orden. Ven acá.- me dijo mientras me sujeta la mano izquierda y le da un tirón logrando atraerme de nuevo a él. Vuelvo a separarme de él mientras le vuelvo a gritar.

-¡Suéltame, Gale! ¡No!- trato de calmarme a mí misma, así que dejo de gritar, vuelvo mi cara impasible y le hablo a Gale -La respuesta es no.

Algo en Gale parece que se conectó, baja sus brazos a ambos lados, sus hombros se curvan ligeramente y su cabeza se inclina un poco para verme. Su cara parece derrotada, sus ojos son tristes y su voz es baja, casi como un susurro. Si no fuéramos los únicos en este lugar, no lo hubiera oído. Gale vuelve a alargar el brazo y me agarra la mano, esta vez lo permito porque su cara me parte el corazón.

-Katniss, piensa en mi propuesta. –Puedo estar segura que Gale está molesto cuando usa mi nombre y no me llama Catnip- Estar soltera y sola por tu cuenta solo te funcionará por un tiempo y luego ¿qué? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Prim crezca y haga su vida? ¿Te irás a vivir con ella? ¿Te meterás en su vida? ¿O acaso le negarás que continúe su camino para que se quede a tu lado?- son demasiadas preguntas y él lo sabe. Algo en mí grita que él tiene razón pero la otra parte grita un gigantesco no. No, no me impondré en la vida de Prim. No, no le prohibiré que continúe con su vida. No, no me casaré. Nunca.

-No- lo digo por reflejo a mis pensamientos, toda mi mente lo grita. Mi voz sale rasposa y mucho más débil que mis propios pensamientos. Al parecer mi negativa provoca una reacción no tan agradable en Gale, quien suelta mi mano y coloca las suyas en su cadera.

-¿Entonces qué, Katniss? ¿Qué pasará cuando seas mayor y ya no puedas cazar? ¿Quién cuidará de ti? ¿Prim? De eso estoy más que seguro, pero si sigues igual de terca y continúas alejando a la gente que te quiere ayudar, no tendrás un buen final- Gale suspira y vuelve a parecer derrotado- Te ofrezco otro final, Catnip. Nos tendríamos el uno al otro, tal vez uno que otro hijo…- Eso fue todo, lo mejor es responderle antes que Gale fantasee con un futuro imposible.

-No tendré hijos, Gale. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- creí que lo entendía, tantos años juntos y siempre le he dicho el mismo discurso, al parecer no lo entendía- No los tendría en este mundo, donde estoy segura que me serían arrebatados. No traería a un alma inocente a que muera de hambre y a que sufra las injusticias que padecemos nosotros- mi voz se torna dura. No admito cambios en esa decisión, no me responsabilizaré por la muerte de mi propio hijo.

-¿Y qué ocurriría si te dijera que puedo cambiar la situación en la que estamos?- su rostro se torna sombrío, su voz cambia y se vuelve algo misteriosa. No me gusta este Gale, todo él grita peligro. Ignoro el impulso de querer alejarme de él y le respondo.

-Te diría que estás loco. Nadie puede cambiar nuestra situación, Gale- es la verdad, podemos fantasear con que esta será distinta pero sabemos, muy en el fondo, que nunca cambiará- Y cualquiera que lo intente o está loco o quiere la muerte porque sabes que ese es el castigo para los que cometen traición contra el gobierno.

-Solo debes abrir un poco más los ojos, Katniss- de pronto Gale se queda totalmente callado por un momento. Su mirada se fija en mis ojos, los mira como si los estuviera evaluando. Toma aire, me sujeta de los hombros y se agacha de modo que su cara está a la misma altura y al frente que la mía –Algo está cambiando, Katniss, a paso muy lento pero está cambiando. Llámalo como quieras: destino, bendición, maldición… pero está ocurriendo. Cuando lo notes, quiero que sepas que puedes acudir a mí. Somos parecidos y pensamos igual, sé que lo notarás y quiero que sepas que aquí estaré.

No entiendo nada. No quiero esta charla. ¿Por qué Gale tuvo que hablar conmigo? ¿No pudo quedarse callado así nos evitábamos tanta confusión?

-¿De qué hablas, Gale? Me dices que algo está cambiando. Supongo que te refieres a nuestra realidad –Gale asiente levemente y no deja de pasear su vista a todos los alrededores como si temiera a algo. Yo no veo nada- ¡Hey, mírame! Cómo puedes hablar de cambio cuando seguimos cazando a escondidas porque sigue siendo ilegal pese a que lo hacemos para mantener a nuestras familias. Cómo hablas de cambio si la gente se sigue muriendo de hambre. Cómo hablas de cambio si sigue habiendo esta división inexistente entre hombres de la Veta y comerciantes. No hay ningún cambio, Gale, y quien sea que te diga otra cosa, está loco –es la verdad. No quiero que engañen a Gale. Lo peor que puedes tener en esta vida es esperanza, porque lo único que logras con eso es tristeza.

Algo en mi expresión debió causar alguna reacción en Gale quien suelta mis hombros y se endereza -Bien, entonces sin hijos. Necesitas ayuda, Katniss, no podrás estar toda la vida sola.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo dices tú? ¿En serio lo haces por ti? ¿O solo sigues lo que la gente dice? No me mires así. Claro que sé lo que susurran, creen que tú y yo tenemos algún tipo de relación porque siempre estamos juntos pero no es así. Somos un equipo, en eso somos buenos. No me casaré, Gale. Con nadie- le digo a Gale, es uno de los discursos más largos que de dicho en la vida y sé que estaré hiriendo a Gale, pero podríamos fingir que esta charla nunca ocurrió. Si es que fuera tan sencillo…

-Vamos, Katniss, si tan solo…- no, me niego a seguir oyendo todo lo malo que puede pasar en mi vida. Me niego a seguir escuchando que por todo lo malo sería mejor que me casara con Gale. Me niego a seguir escuchándolo.

-No. Mi respuesta final es no- le digo, alargo mi brazo yo esta vez y toco su hombro. Nunca hemos sido personas de mucho contacto pero sé que en momento así, Gale lo necesita.

-Ni siquiera lo vas a considerar, ¿no es cierto?- su cabeza estaba gacha y hablo apenas en un susurro. No respondí nada, él sabía mi respuesta no era necesario que le hiciera más daño diciéndola en voz alta. Con su mano apartó la mía de su hombro, suspiró y alzo su mirada peo la fijo en cualquier otra parte menos en mí- Entonces supongo que esto es todo. Ehm… yo… no puedo verte por un tiempo, Katniss. No hasta que me haya repuesto. Por favor caza otro día, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero por favor. Sabes que trabajo en las minas todos los días y que solo tengo libres los domingos. Para evitar malos ratos es mejor no vernos por un tiempo. Sé que ni tú ni yo podemos hacer como si esta tarde no hubiera ocurrido así que… sí. Supongo que nos vemos luego, Catnip.

Vi a mi amigo alejarse de mí sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Volví a la posición inicial antes que comenzara la charla de Gale solo que esta vez mi cara la escondí con mis brazos y dejé que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. En algún momento, mis lágrimas cesaron, mi mente estaba en blanco pero mis pies empezaron a moverse.

Llegué a mi casa y vi a Prim junto a mi madre, ambas estaban en la cocina haciendo algún tipo de pomada con las hierbas del pequeño jardín que tiene mi madre. Ambas detienen lo que estaban haciendo y alzan la mirada cuando aparezco en la cocina, me saludan. Saco las hogazas de pan de mi maleta y mi madre los envuelve en paños y los coloca en la alacena. Mi bolsa aún está un poco y cuando meto la mano, encuentro la ardilla que me había sobrado. Cuando nos sobra alguna presa, Gale y yo la dividimos, es lo usual y es justo. No obstante, ahora en el bosque dijo que no podía verme por un tiempo y debo respetarlo. Así que saco la ardilla y la pongo en la mesa. Las caras de mi madre y de Prim se iluminan como si les mostrara la cosa más maravillosa del universo.

-¡Wow! ¿Toda la ardilla para nosotras tres? –pregunta con asombro mi hermana. Mi madre mantiene vista fija en la ardilla como si tratara de asegurarse que lo que ve no es una ilusión.

-Sí, patito, toda para nosotras. ¿Mamá, crees que puedas cocinarla o te falta algo? –le pregunto. Si me dice que le falta algo sería mejor que vaya a la panadería y trate de lograr vender la última ardilla…

-Por supuesto. Hoy comeremos como comerciantes. Solo denme un par de horas, muchachas. –dice mi madre mientras coloca la ardilla en una pequeña tina y va al jardín donde tenemos un pequeño pozo para lavarla.

-¿Katniss, está todo bien? –me pregunta mi hermana cuando mi madre ya no estaba en la cocina. Apenas asiento con la cabeza como para no preocuparla- sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, ¿no?

Vuelvo a asentir. No creo que lo ocurrido esta tarde sea apropiado para hablarlo con mi hermana menor y menos si ella sentía algo por el hermano del hombre que pidió mi mano.

_Pidió mi mano._

_Gale pidió mi mano._

_Y lo rechacé._

He rechazado la única oportunidad que tuve de casarme y no me arrepiento. De lo que sí me arrepiento es perder a mi mejor amigo. Perder a mi único amigo. En mi mente un pensamiento surge de repente.

-¿Mamá, cuánto irás a tardar en preparar la cena?- le grito tratando que me oiga desde fuera de la casa.

-Por lo menos dos horas, ¿por?- me responde igual gritando. Prim solo se ríe bajito.

-Debo hacer algunas cosas. Vendré en dos horas o antes –mi madre me grita un 'está bien' y me apresuro a salir de la casa. No sin antes haberme despedido de mi hermana quien me pide que vuelva pronto porque quiere que cenemos todas juntas.

MI idea inicial es ir caminando por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo y pensar en los acontecimientos de esta tarde, pero conforme más pensaba en esta tarde, más eran mis ganas de habla con alguien. Si otro hombre me hubiera propuesto matrimonio, hubiera corrido donde Gale a contarle. Pero ahora no tengo a Gale. Ahora no tengo a nadie.

Me sorprendo a mí misma en la puerta trasera de la panadería, no estoy tan segura de cómo he llegado hasta acá ni por qué he venido. Antes de decidir entre si debo tocar la puerta o voltear y regresar a mi casa, la puerta se abre de pronto.

Rye tiene un aspecto terrible, sostiene una bolsa contra el lado izquierdo de su rostro, por cómo derrama agua debe contener hielo. Aparta la bolsa de su cara revelando el ojo morado bajo ella. Me mira y sonríe, no de la misma manera que lo hizo en la tarde. La misma acción d sonreír parece causarle dolor porque apenas curva las comisuras de sus labios y la sonrisa es remplazada por una mueca de dolor.

-Hola, preciosa. No me ves en mi mejor momento, pero supongo que tus ganas por nuestra cita te trajeron mucho antes. Dime, ¿acaso no querías desperdiciar más tiempo y decidiste venir por un Mellark?- su voz reflejaba dolor y era más baja que lo normal. Trato de mantener un ambiente relajado por lo que le sigo el juego y le ruedo lo ojos.

-Claro, lo que sea que quieras oír. ¿Qué te pasó, Rye? Acaso no fue… no… tu m… hmmm… -he metido la pata, cómo se me ocurre preguntarle que quien le ha dado semejante paliza ha sido su mamá. _¿Qué está mal contigo, Katniss?_

- ¿Mi mamá? –sus ojos brillan con diversión. Esperaba encontrar en ellos alguna emoción negativa por lo que sorprende encontrar en ellos solo diversión, apenas asiento. Siento el calor en mis mejillas y sé que me he sonrojado –No, preciosa, no ha sido ella. Aunque sí ha sido un miembro de mi familia –de pronto alza su brazo derecho y rodea con él mis hombros mientras me dirige a la cocina de la panadería. Sé que no lo hace apropósito, pero parte de su peso se apoya en mí y logro detectar una leve cojera –No te dejes engañar, preciosa. Algunos Mellark no somos tan buenos y amables como parecemos. Algunos son abusivos cuando…

-¿Rye? ¿Con quién hablas? –Dice Peeta quien aparece de la puerta que da para la tienda -¡Oh! Hola, Katniss- parece algo nervioso. Está bien, parece _muy_ nervioso.

-Hola, Peeta. Si no es un buen momento…puedo…ehm…pasar después –quizás no es un buen momento. Ni siquiera sé si sus padres están en su casa o si tiene tiempo libre así que tal vez esto sea una mala idea. Hago el ademán de girar para darle a entender que me iré.

-¡No!- grita Peeta, volteo a verlo y su cara está totalmente roja. Se aclara la garganta. Mi vista logra captar cómo Rye trata de contener una risa que en seguida se transforma en una mueca de dolor, ye se sienta en una de las bancas y continúa sujetando la bolsa con hielo contra su ojo –No. Es un buen momento, acabo de cerrar la panadería, mis padres están dormidos y solo quedamos Rye y yo. Dime, ¿qué ocurre? – me dice con una sonrisa. Mi mente regresa a su propósito inicial, inconscientemente recuerdo los hecho de esta tarde y por más que intento mantener una expresión serena sé que no lo logro cuando la sonrisa de Peeta se transforma en una mueca de preocupación –¿Está todo bien, Katniss?

Apenas niego con la cabeza. Peeta me agarra la mano y tira suavemente de ella indicándome con esa acción que lo siga –Rye, saldré un rato. Ve a acostarte. Deja los utensilios en el lavadero, yo me encargo de ellos luego. Descansa. –Peeta no espera la respuesta Rye para cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Caminamos por las calles vacías del pueblo. Sin darme cuenta, no soy yo quien sigue a Peeta. Es él quien me sigue a mí. Nos detenemos frente a la cerca, en el mismo lugar por el que ingreso al bosque, ambos nos sentamos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Katniss? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Es tu familia? Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Dime qué es y prometo hace todo lo que pueda para ayudar…- Peeta continúa hablando pero no le presto atención, solo necesito que se calle y que me escuche. Así que suelto sin pensar lo primero que tengo en la mente.

-Gale me propuso matrimonio.

* * *

><p><em>*Asoma la cabeza* *Susurra* ¿12:21 pm puede contar aún como domingo?<em>

_Hola queridos readers,_

_Mil gracias por esperarme. Estoy aprendiendo a hacer espacio para todo. No subí el capi antes porque el martes (mañana) vienen los dueños de la empresa que son unos españoles a supervisar cómo va todo y necesitaba comprar ropa adecuada para el trabajo. Lo que, como seguro sabrán, requiere de más tiempo de lo planeado, pero acá estoy._

_Nueva ropa y nuevo capi! Cuéntenme, ¿qué les parece? No me agrada mucho las insinuaciones de Gale. ¿Cómo creen que reacciones Peeta? ¿Quién le pegó a Rye? ¿Por qué me pregunto tanto? XD_

_Again la misma pregunta: __**¿Cuándo creen que es la Cosecha, en qué mes del año?**_

_Para el siguiente capítulo borro la nota de disculpas, solo he puesto capi como nuevo para que les llegue un correo avisándoles la actualización ;)_

_Anyway, como de costumbre, un enorme agradecimiento a quienes leen este fic; en especial, a aquellas personas que le dieron favorite y/o follow a esta historia, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a: __**paulabana1, samantha136, Ady Mellark87, Laurisandre75, Palitha, Nai1987, GabiiTaTeresa, StepAcua123, Sui-chan Hitachiin, yukikandavobifield, ELIJ2, ViiickyHerrera, camghost, Samycri, CynthiaMellark, ThoriCabrt, brenda Mellark, Valeria Luis, MaryferHutcherson, KPFREIRE, Lislizzy, JackyWeasleyMellark, gabrielaolvera313, yeyuperez, Helene Mcfly, arabullet, jhosann92, Mellack's, Launigsiae, lauramaraver1, Samycri, amaliafavila, sergioroe y a todos aquellos que leen esta historia.**_

_Respuesta a los comentarios:_

_**valeria luis: **__Hola, corazón! Graciaaaas por tu review :D Yo también amo a los Mellark, son tan asdfghasdfgh. Ya sabemos qué quería Gale, ¿cuál crees que será la reacción de Peeta? Saludos desde Perú!_

_**Ady Mellark87:**__ Oh! Cómo te fue en tu entrevista? Espero que bien! Jajajajaja no lo golpeó pero al menos se alejaron. Si en un pueblo pequeño como el 12, la gente tiende a hablar mucho sobe otras personas… así que es fácil llegar a esa conclusión. Veremos cuál será la reacción de los demás cuando no se los vea a Katniss y a Gale tan juntos como antes… Muchas gracias por tu review :)_

_**Nai1987:**__ Totalmente de acuerdo, la madre de Peeta está loca y el resto de la familia es un amor. Jajajaaja Katniss no le dijo exactamente que puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera pero al menos le dejo en claro que no pensaba hacer lo que el resto quería que ella hiciera. Gracias por tu review :)_

_**Nicole:**__ Oh Dios mío! Bienvenida de vuelta, preciosa! No te preocupes, sé lo que es emocionarte por un libro. ¿Qué libro era? Oh! Me han recomendado La Selección está en mi lista pero primero acabaré 'eleanor & park' que ya voy por la mitad. Diez mil millones de gracias por tus alagos! *emoticon sonrojado* jajajajajajaaja Gale a las minas por puta! XD No puedo para de reír con eso! LOL! Bueno ya viste la reacción de Katniss ahora, ¿qué te pareció? ¿Qué crees que haga Peeta? Gracias por tus lindas palabras, pásate más a menudo! :)_

_**arabullet:**__ Aww! Lo siento, corazón! Trataré de no volver a hacerlo pero esto de no tener todo el tiempo que antes tenía es algo complicado, creo que estoy aprendiendo a organizarme *se pega una estrellita en la frente* ¡No! No pienso dejar la historia, ya dejé una y me partió el alma. No pienso hacerle lo mismo a esta. Y sí, estaba pensando entre agosto y setiembre, pero igual necesito segundas opiniones. Gracias por tu review y por contestar a mi pregunta, en serio lo aprecio mucho :)_

_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta historia, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi. Recuerden que aún estoy a tiempo de cambiar algo en la historia, si así lo desean. Solo escríbanme y déjenmelo saber._

_Si tienen Tumblr síganme, estoy como: __**imafangirliwillalwaysbeone**__ (link en mi perfil)._

_Nos leemos luego,_

_Tamy._


	7. Es una cita

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes le pertenecen a la genia de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Peeta<strong>

_Inhala. Exhala._

_Inhala. Exhala._

_Inhala. Exhala._

_Inhala y… ¡Maldita sea, esto no está funcionando!_

Aprieta los puños. Cierra los ojos.

Una vez más: _Inhala. Exhala._

Me considero una persona amable: no me molesto con facilidad y siempre trato de entender el accionar de otras personas antes de reaccionar. _¡Al cuerno con todo eso ahora!_

¡¿Cómo demonios esperan que reaccione de manera calmada en una situación como esta?! La chica que he amado… _¡no, borra eso!_ La chica que amo… _¡Oh, y claro!_ Que amaré toda la vida, te dice que se casará con su mejor amigo.

Sé que mi enamoramiento con Katniss Everdeen salta a simple vista. No me asombraría que prácticamente todo el distrito sepa de ello; es más, creo que hasta Gale puede notarlo. ¡Claro que lo sabe! Si para el cumpleaños de Katniss le pedí que le diera un bollo de queso que había preparado especialmente para ella, la cara que Gale tenía ese día me dejaban más que claro que sabía mis sentimientos hacia Katniss así como que él también lucharía por ella. _¿Y si la mandó para atormentarme?_ Me lo puedo imaginar: _Katniss, amor, ve y dile al patético de Peeta que te casarás conmigo y luego vienes y me cuentas con lujo de detalles cómo se le rompió el corazón con la noticia… ¡No! Katniss no sería tan cruel _y, hasta donde yo sé, no sabe de mis sentimientos… aún.

-¿Qué opinas?- ¿Me acaba de pedir mi opinión? ¿Opinión de qué? ¿De cómo quiere que sea la boda? _Tal vez sí es algo malvada después de todo…Solo falta que me pida hacer su pastel de bodas…_

-No sé qué quieres que te diga, Katniss… tal vez un ¿felicitaciones?- no puedo evitar que la última palabra suene a pregunta –Si ya decidiste…

-Por supuesto que ya he decidido- me dice con su típica mirada de determinación. Ya sé que esa mirada significa que no cambiará de opinión.

-Bien entonces supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto así que… ¿Cómo lo quieres?- le pregunto resignado. No puedo fingir que no me afecta y que todo es felicidad, ni siquiera puedo comportarme como mi usual yo. El dolor de perder a Katniss es insoportable y es aún peor darse cuenta que ni siquiera ha sido mía como para decir que la perdí.

-¿Cómo quiero qué?- me dice mostrando confusión. _Tal vez Gale no le dijo cómo lo quería…_

-El pastel, obvio. ¿No vienes a ordenarlo?- No entiendo nada. Katniss me dice que se casará con Gale y ¿no viene a pedirme el pastel de bodas? _Tal vez no tiene el dinero para pagarlo…_-No te preocupes por el dinero. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi nueva amiga es prepararle su pastel de bodas. Ahora, estaba pensando en chocolate…

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Peeta?!- grita Katniss, sus ojos son duros y su cara muestra enojo. _Oh-oh Katniss enojada nunca es bueno…_ Me callo abruptamente.

-¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿No es sobre tu boda?- Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Qué acaso no has oído nada de lo que dicho?!- _No, estaba ocupado planeando un homicidio._ Creo que mi rostro debe mostrar mi ignorancia porque Katniss suspira claramente frustrada y continúa hablando –Nunca he planeado casarme, Peeta. Ni con Gale ni con ningún otro hombre, pero lo que él dijo tiene algo de cierto. ¿Qué pasará cuando Prim crezca y haga su vida? ¿Qué pasará si ella cree que tiene una obligación conmigo y se niega a sí misma la oportunidad de vivir? No puedo dejar que eso ocurra. Prim tiene todo el derecho de hacer su vida lejos de mí si así lo desea- La mirada de Katniss está perdida en alguna parte del horizonte. Parece salir de trance y agarra una pequeña roca gris y su mirada se centra en ella. Nunca había escuchado hablar tanto a Katniss, puedo estar totalmente seguro que ni siquiera habla tanto con Prim- Tal vez Gale tiene razón y cometí un error. Aún estoy a tiempo de regresar. Nos conocemos de casi toda la vida y me ha dicho que, en caso nos casemos, nuestra relación no cambiaría. Quizás si voy ahora, aún puedo…- Katniss se levanta y lo la sigo, _debo actuar ahora_.

-¡NO! Katniss, no sabes lo que estás haciendo…-le digo desesperado, le tomo la mano para que ella no se vaya y cometa un error.

-No, Peeta, tú no sabes lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Suéltame! Es un trato justo, compañía a cambio de supervivencia de ambas familias- Eso es algo en Katniss que no entiendo. Ella tiende a analizar todo con racionalidad, ¿y los sentimientos?

-Katniss así no funciona un matrimonio- ambos estábamos parados frente a la cerca que divide la libertad y la opresión, en el lugar exacto donde se divide la Veta y la zona de lso comerciantes. Yo estoy aferrado a su mano como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lo que no es de todo falso.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de eso, Peeta? ¿Acaso has estado casado alguna vez? ¿No, verdad? ¡No tengo tiempo para pensar en otra posibilidad!-me dice ckaramente irritada tirando de su mano para librarse de mi agarre.

-¡Tienes razón, Katniss!- sé que con eso lograré que me escuche, pareciera que le doy la razón pero solo quiero que me escuche un momento –No, nunca he estado casado pero sé de primera mano cómo son ese tipo de matrimonios- Es cierto, mi padre y mi madre son un claro ejemplo y me apena demasiado pero así son las cosas. Katniss no dice nada y baja la mirada, deja de luchar por librar su mano –mi padre y mi madre eran muy buenos amigos, se podría decir que los mejores. Mi padre salía de una relación dolorosa y pensó que no tendría otras ofertas de matrimonio, mi madre tampoco creía que tendría algún pretendiente. Todos sus amigos ya estaban a salvo de la cosecha y, como es lógico, muchos se casaban –suspiro, nunca he admitido la realidad del matrimonio de mis padres a nadie, pero si eso puede ayudar a que Katniss no cometa el mismo error, estoy dispuesto a contarle todo- la familia de mi padre tenía la panadería y por ser el único hijo le correspondía heredarla. Mi madre, por el contrario, era la tercera hija del florista; sus padres le dijeron que lastimosamente a ella no le correspondía nada, mi madre se enfureció y cortó relaciones con su familia. Eso fue lo que intercambiaron: compañía por supervivencia. A los pocos días de casados, el hijo del alcalde encontró a mi madre por la calle y le confesó que tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Mi madre no lo podía creer… siempre culpa a mi padre porque de no haberse casado con él tal vez sería ahora la esposa del alcalde. Creo que en el fondo está molesta con ella misma, si hubiera tenido el valor de aferrarse a la esperanza, si tan solo no hubiera analizado todo tan racionalmente…-no termino la oración, bajo la mirada igual que Katniss. Siento una mano en mi hombro y al alzar nuevamente la mirada me topo con los ojos grises más bellos que he visto en la vida.

-Lo siento, Peeta. No lo sabía –me dice Katniss apenada. Apenas asiento con la cabeza- Pero mi situación es diferente: tus padres son comerciantes, los comerciantes solo se casan entre ellos por lo que no habría que preocuparse, no hay nadie soltero en esa parte del distrito. En la Veta sí lo hay. Peeta, Gale es mi mejor amigo, ha estado conmigo en los momentos difíciles. Todo el distrito asumió que teníamos alguna relación porque siempre nos veían juntos. Es la única persona de confianza fuera de mi familia y al rechazarlo lo he herido. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo antes que se fuera? "No puedo verte por un tiempo". He perdido a mi único amigo, Peeta. No tengo en quien confiar. No tendré otra propuesta de matrimonio, de eso estoy segura. No me interesa casarme pero si es por el bienestar de mi familia entonces estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Pero no tiene por qué ser así. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No tienes idea del efecto que ejerces en los demás. No has perdido a un amigo, él está dolido como era de esperarse y tomara tiempo que pueda sanar sus heridas, pero va a regresar. Sé que lo hará. Sé que no me consideras tu amigo aun por lo que has dicho –ella se ruboriza un poco y baja la mirada- Hey, está bien. La confianza debe ganarse, no esperaba ser tu amigo de la noche a la mañana, solo quería una oportunidad para que me dejes intentar ganar tu confianza. No estás sola Katniss ni lo estarás, yo estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo- lo decía en serio, no hay forma de que me separen de ella. Mucho menos cuando me necesita, como ahora. Katniss se ríe apenas, más parece un suspiro.

-Eso es fácil de decir ahora, Peeta. ¿Qué pasará cuando tú también hagas tu vida? ¿Cuando quieras casarte y formar una familia? No seré la responsable de limitarte a ti también, no me lo perdonaría- me dice de manera seria.

-Créeme, Katniss, no hay mujer alguna con la que quiera casarme en estos momentos- no es del todo una mentira, Katniss necesita un amigo en estos momentos y eso es precisamente lo que voy a ser –Hay una chica, sin embargo, de la que he estado enamorado desde que tengo memoria. No lo sabe pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día me note. Ella…

-¿Ella no te nota?- me pregunta con incredulidad, me reiría de su cara si no tuviera miedo a que me golpeara. Sus ojos parecían que iban a salirse de su cara y mostraban furia, aprieto los labios para no delatar mi sonrisa y sacudo la cabeza indicándole que mi respuesta es no- ¡¿Cómo demonios no te puede notar?! ¡¿Es estúpida o qué?!

No puedo evitarlo más y me río a carcajadas, suelto la mano de Katniss para poder agarrar mi estómago que me duele de tanta risa, logro calmarme un poco, me seco las lágrimas con las mangas de mi camisa y veo a una Katniss apoyada en un pie, con ambos brazos cruzados –Katniss, con toda sinceridad: ¿Tú me habrías notado de no ser por el pastel de tu cumpleaños?

Ella se sonroja pero mantiene su rostro impasible -¿Entonces, me estás diciendo que la única mujer con la que te quieres casar no te nota?- apenas asiento, creo que puedo oír a su cerebro trabajar- Pues bien, pero necesito que me prometas algo: cuando ella te note, porque estoy segura que lo hará solo es cuestión de tiempo, no te quedarás a mi lado e irás con ella- sus ojos son duros, debo hablar antes que tome una decisión y nadie pueda convencerla de lo contrario.

-Katniss…

-No, Peeta. Ya te lo dije: no pienso hacerme responsable de no dejarte vivir y formar una familia- sé que no la voy a convencer. Katniss puede ser muy terca a veces, por no decir _todas_ las veces.

-Está bien entonces. Prometo quédarme contigo _siempre_ y si es que, hago énfasis en el _'si'_, ella me nota algún día no desperdiciaré la oportunidad, pero eso no quiere decir que deba separarme de ti. Seguirás siendo mi amiga, Katniss. _Siempre_.

No sé si es impulso o un reflejo pero en segundos los brazos de Katniss están alrededor mío y me abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello. No le respondo porque estoy en shock, creí que no le gustaba el contacto con otras personas…_ ¡Y un cuerno! Si se presenta la oportunidad…_ le respondo el abrazo rodeando mis brazos alrededor de ella. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que siento que ella se remueve un poco y ambos nos soltamos.

-Gracias, Peeta. Eres un buen amigo- apenas susurra.

-Cuando quieras, Katniss. Lo digo en serio- es momento de aligerar la situación un poco –Ahora, si quieres ayuda en el bosque. Estoy listo cuando quieras.

Ahora es turno de Katniss para reírse._ ¡Dios, nunca la he escuchado reírse tanto! _Podría considerarse hasta ofensivo si no amara tanto su risa... _¿Esas son lágrimas?_ No lo resisto más y me uno a ella. Luego de unos pocos minutos, Katniss logra serenarse y yo con ella.

-Peeta, sin ofender, pero ¿alguna vez has estado fuera de la cerca?- le respondo un escueto 'no' lo que provoca en ella más risas. -digamos que no tienes lo necesario para ser cazador...- casi susurra. Hago una mueca exagerada de indignación y pongo mi mano en mi pecho.

-Perdoname pero estoy más que seguro que la mayoría de gente del distrito tampoco han estado fuera... ¿ellos tampoco tienen lo necesario?- le pregunto en broma.

-Supongo, aunque... te daré una oportunidad para defenderte. Este domingo debo ir a cazar como siempre pero, como ya sabes, me falta un compañero, ¿qué dices?- Katniss no me mira a los ojos mientras habla, pero el hecho de que me haya invitado es asombroso de por sí. Podría afirmar que incluso ella está sorprendida.

Debo responderle y pronto o pensará que es una negativa -Yo... ehm...- _Qué elocuente _-sí, sí, claro, el domingo entonces. ¿Dónde nos vemos?- lucho con todas mis fuerzas en controlar la sonrisa que quiere apoderarse de mi cara.

-Aquí está bien. El domingo al amanecer- apenas asiente como si con ese gesto demostrara que está cerrando un trato.

-Es una cita- suelto sin pensar. _¡Demonios, Peeta! ¡¿Debías arruinar esta única oportunidad de ese modo?! Ráido y trata de salvar la situación..._- ehm, me refiero al sentido estricto de la palabra. Ese que no admite nada de sentimientos amorosos ni nada por el estilo. Como cuando dicen que es una cita para estudiar o para hacer un trabajo de la escuela, aunque muchos usan eso de excusa para... ¡Rayos! Olvida eso. Solo hagamos como si lo que he dicho nunca hubisra ocurrido, ¿sí? Por favor, Katniss... te lo suplico- _¡Por el amor de Dios, Peeta, cállate ya!_ Mis mejillas arden. No tengo duda que debo estar más rojo que un tomate, _¿hace calor o soy yo? _No me atrevo a mirar a Katniss a los ojos.

-Ehm... Aquí está bien. El domingo al amanecer- repite la última línea de la conversación dejándome ver de esa manera que acepta mi trato y hacemos como si lo que dije nunca pasó. _Menos mal..._

-Uhm... ¿qué debo llevar?- le pregunto con suriosidad. Me siento emocionado porque por primera vez en mi vida saldré del distrito; al bosque, un lugar que siempre he considerado que es sagrado para Katniss, y con Katniss. _Que alguien me pellizque..._

-Con tu presencia basta, no te preocupes- me dice en apenas un susurro, de pronto una pregunta se forma en mi memte y no puedo evitar pregintarle cuánto tiempo pasaremos en el bosque -Bueno, ahora solo yo cazaré- siento cómo su humor se torna triste e instintivamente alargo mi mano para agarrar la suya y darle un pequeño apretón para reconfortarla. Katniss no aleja mi mano ni mueve la suya lo que es una buena señal -Claro que ahora te tengo a ti. No sé cuánto tiempo nos demoremos en realidad...

-No se diga más. Yo seré el responsable de llevar la comida así podemos quedarnos en el bosque el tiempo que necesites sin preocuparnos por qué comer. No, Katniss, quita esa mueca. No lograrás que cambie de opinión. Yo llevaré la merienda- le digo firmemente de manera que reafirmo mi posición.

-Está bien. Gracias, Peeta- con un suspiro, Katniss termina accediendo -Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿qué le pasó a Rye?- su tono demuestra preocupación. Ahora es mi turno de tensarme.

No le puedo decir que yo le di una paliza por querer pasarse de listo con ella y pedirle una cita. _¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! ¡Pedirle una cita a MI Katniss!_

-Él es torpe. Trató de hacer una pirueta con el rodillo y este le cayó en el ojo- le digo serio. Por la expresión en el rostro de Katniss se nota que me cree -¿Por qué? ¿Se ve mal?- trato que mi voz suene un poco más preocupada de lo normal para fingir total desconocimiento.

-Para ser sincera, sí. Parece que alguien le hubiera dado una paliza- me dice seria._ Se lo merecía, creo que debí pegarle más fuerte para que la próxima vez no se le ocurra actuar igual... _-Por un momento creí que fue tu m...- Katniss se interrumpe a mitad de oración y lleva su mano a su boca como si con eso lograra evitar que salgan las palabras. Sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal, mostraban asombro. Como si ni ella pudiera creer lo que ha dicho.

-¿Mi mamá?- no es un secreto en el distrito que Laila Mellark no es la mujer más feliz de Panem y que no trata tan bien como parece a sus hijos -No, Katniss, no fue ella.

-No sé si decir 'me alegra' sea apropiado, pero al menos me hace sentir mejor que no haya sido mi culpa que alguno de ustedes se haya metido en problemas... otra vez- lo último lo dijo tan bajo que si no estuviera sentado a su lado no, no la habría escuchado._ ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? _-Ya está oscureciendo y dejé a mi madre preparando la cena. Le dije que solo saldría unos minutos así que será mejor que me vaya. Muchas gracias por todo, Peeta. Nos vemos el domingo.

-Hasta el domingo, Katniss- le respondo rápidamente porque Katniss ya había girado y empezado a caminar en dirección a la Veta. Yo giro y me dirijo a la dirección opuesta.

_Contaré las horas para que llegue el domingo._

* * *

><p><em>Jelou queridos readers:<em>

_Lamento la demora, el fin de semana oasado fui a la playa. Según mis padres era un fin de semana sin tecología... ¬¬_

_Solo dos semanas para que termine de trabajar y todo es una locura, es como si la gente supiera que ya no voy a venir y todos quieren que los ayude en algo :(_

_Esta vez, empezaré desde now el siguiente capi. Again (y por última vez) la mism__a pregunta: __**¿Cuándo creen que es la Cosecha, en qué mes del año?**_

_Anyway, como de costumbre, un enorme agradecimiento a quienes leen este fic; en especial, a aquellas personas que le dieron favorite y/o follow a esta historia, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a: __**paulabana1, samantha136, Ady Mellark87, Laurisandre75, Palitha, Nai1987, GabiiTaTeresa, StepAcua123, Sui-chan Hitachiin, yukikandavobifield, ELIJ2, ViiickyHerrera, camghost, Samycri, CynthiaMellark, ThoriCabrt, brenda Mellark, Valeria Luis, MaryferHutcherson, KPFREIRE, Lislizzy, JackyWeasleyMellark, Megera123, gabrielaolvera313, yeyuperez, Helene Mcfly, arabullet, jhosann92, Mellack's, Launigsiae, lauramaraver1, Samycri, amaliafavila, sergioroe y a todos aquellos que leen esta historia.**_

_Respuesta a los comentarios:_

**Nai1987: **_Tienes toda la razón! Sin quererlo los acercó más. Van por buen camkno, ojalá sigan así. Muchas gracias por tu review :)_

**ELIJ2: **_No se confiesa aún, pero está moviendo bien sus fichas. Seamos sinceras, el chico del pan debe trabajar muuuuy bien el nervio para poder confesarse. Gracias por tur review, hermosa ;)_

**yessi: **_He aquí tu respuesta, trataré de actualizar más a segudo. Lamento la demor,pero mil gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review :D_

**Ady Mellark87: **_Hola, cielo! Me fue bien, gracias. Qué tal tú? Te llamaron? Te fue bien el examen? Espero que sí :) En cuanto a los golpes, no creo que Peeta sea violento salvo si tiene una muuuuy uena razón, pero como él lo dijo: Kaniss no es suya así que no piede haver nada. Aún no vemos la reacción del pueblo, pero pronto pronto... Es un placer leer tus reviews, muchas gracias :)_

**GirlOnFire: **_Graciaaaaas por dejarme un review. Me alegra que te guste la historia :) Sí, muchas emociones, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que se dé. Verano, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Espero que sigas disfrutando esta historia, déjame saber qué opinas :D_

**Megera123: **_:DDDDDD Espero que esa sea tu reacción al leer la historia. Muchas gracias por tu carita feliz :)_

_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta historia, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi. Recuerden que aún estoy a tiempo de cambiar algo en la historia, si así lo desean. Solo escríbanme y déjenmelo saber._

_Si tienen Tumblr síganme, estoy como: __**imafangirliwillalwaysbeone**__ (link en mi perfil)._

_Nos leemos luego,_

_Tamy._


End file.
